Papa
by HimekaChuu21
Summary: Jika Sasuke berharap, apakah keluarga kecilnya akan tetap utuh ? NaruSasu Fanfiction Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Seseorang pernah berkata kepadanya, jika Rumah Tangga tanpa dipondasikan dengan hal yang bernamakan cinta maka akan cepat rapuh dan mudah rusak, seperti sebuah balok kayu yang sudah kropos dan hanya menunggu waktu sampai batang tersebut benar-benar runtuh.

Jelas Sasuke tidak percaya akan hal itu. Selama 7 tahun pernikahannya dengan seorang pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto rumah tangganya masihlah utuh, dengan kehadiran seorang putra yang kini berusia 6 tahun bernama Menma memberikan warna tersendiri bagi keluarga kecilnya.

Menurutnya cinta akan datang dengan seiringnya waktu dan kepercayaan adalah kunci yang ia pegang teguh selama ini, bahwasanya semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun tanpa cinta didalamnya, karena ia dan suaminya akan selalu menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga mereka demi sang buah hati. Setidaknya itulah yang dia yakini hingga saat ini.

..

.

X0x0x0x0X 

**CLEKK**

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka memecahkan keheningan kala itu diruangan yang sepi. Anomali yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut membuat sang pelaku utama pembuka pintu tersirat keheranan. Heran akan suasana yang tidak biasanya. Tak ada sambutan ceria dari sang anak yang tiap kali menunggu kepulangannya.

" _Tadaima_..."

Kosong. Hanya itu yang dia tangkapnya. Tapi tidak saat seseorang muncul dari balik dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang makan. Seorang pria bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan sedikit ramping, berkulit putih susu dengan mata _Onyx_ yang begitu tajam namun tersimpan kelembutan didalamnya.

" _Okaeri_..."

"Sasuke ? dimana Menma,tidak biasanya dia tidak ada saat aku pulang ?"

"Menma sudah tidur." Jawabnya halus.

Berjalan pelan menghampiri suaminya dia mengambil tas dan jas yang senantiasa melekat pada seseorang yang bekerja di perkantoran.

" Kurasa Menma kelelahan setelah seharian latihan menyayi di kelasnya."

"Latihan menyanyi ?"

"Hn. Besok akan ada kunjungan orang tua disekolahnya. Dan kelas Menma akan menampilkan paduan suara dihadapan orangtua murid nanti."

"Oh.."

"Kau bisa datang kan ?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan meninggalkan kantor sebentar besok."

"Hn, dia sangat ingin kau melihat penampilannya."

.

.

.

.

-x0-x0-x0- 

Hiruk-piruk keramaian begitu kentara didalam ruangan yang berinterior khas taman kanak-kanak itu, pita warna-warni disertai balon yang berbeda bentuk begitu pas dipasang sesuai dengan acara yang akan digelar saat ini. Suara berisik para orang tua yang memberikan dukungan kepada anak-anaknya begitu mendominasi. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto yang juga hadir untuk memberi semangat kepada anak tercinta sebelum dia naik panggung untuk bernyayi.

"Papa ! _Tou-san_ !"

"Yo Menma ! _Tou-san_ sudah datang, jadi berikan Tou-san penampilan terbaik mu, oke."

"Ha'i, Menma akan berjuang."

"Kalau begitu Papa dan _Tou-san_ akan kembali ke tempat duduk, _Ganbatte ne_." Ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

"Siap Papa !"

Para tamu undangan beserta para wali murid pun berbondong-bondong kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sasuke cukup senang dengan diselegarakan acara ini, karena selain dirinya dapat melihat aksi jagoan kecilnya, hubungannya dengan Naruto pun menjadi lebih dekat. Tak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang melihat aneh kearah nya dan Naruto , Sasuke tetap tenang dan diam menikmati. Wajar saja mungkin, dua orang pria dewasa yang dipanggil Papa dan _Tou-san_ oleh seorang anak kecil dalam waktu yang bersamaan memang terlihat sedikit aneh. Tapi biarkanlah yang terpenting dia dan keluarganya cukup bahagia dengan keadaan ini.

"Sasuke, kau bawa kameranya kan ?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melihat Menma..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar sang suami yang begitu antusias. Untuk pertama kalinya mata jernih Naruto begitu terlihat besinar, begitu bersinar hingga kilaunya membuat Sasuke tak kuasa untuk memalingkan pandangan dari sosok itu. Senyum yang terus berkembang diwajahnya pun juga tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Begitu indah dan mempesona.

"Sasuke...?"

"..."

"OII...Sasuke ?"

"AH ! _go-gomen_.."

"Kenapa kau terus melihat ku, apa ada sesuatu ?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke gugup seketika. Wajah yang selalu terlihat datar itupun mulai terlihat kemerahan menahan malu. Sungguh saat ini dirinya ingin sekali menengelamkan dirinya pada dasar laut. Pasti dirinya terlihat sangat konyol. _'Ugh~ memalukan.'_

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, yasudah."

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah panggung dan Sasuke pun bernafas lega melihatnya. Jujur saja dirinya mulai terpesona dengan suaminya tadi.

"Lihat ! itu Menma !"

Terlihat Menma dan teman-temannya naik keatas panggung dan mulai membentuk pormasi. Setelah menerima kode dari sang guru mereka pun bernyayi bersama. Alunan piano dan suara nyanyian yang riang khas anak-anak itu membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum. Bangga akan putranya yang bisa bernyayi walaupun hanya sebuah paduan suara.

Ditengah keasyikannya melihat Menma bernyayi, suara dering ponsel suaminya berbunyi.

"APA ! ... baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

NUT...NUT...

"Ada apa Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat suaminya terlihat panik.

"Aku harus pergi" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Tapi Menma sedang tampil."

"...ini mendesak." Raut wajah Naruto terlihat serius.

Rasa kecewa pun mulai merasuki hati Sasuke. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Menma sangat ingin Naruto melihat penampilannya diatas panggung, berhubung Naruto Jarang sekali meluangkan waktu dengan Menma karena jam kerjanya yang sangat padat.

"Tap-"

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi ini penting sekali." Balas Naruto yang langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Bahkan tanpa melirik sekalipun, meninggalkan kebisuan dan rasa sesak yang semakin dalam.

"Hal apa yang lebih penting dari anakmu sendiri Naru." Lirih Sasuke setelah cukup yakin bahwa Naruto sudah tidak berada dalam pandangannya lagi.

….

.

.

X_X_X

 **TOK TOK TOK !**

"Menma buka pintunya, jangan buat Papa khawatir ..."

 **TOK TOK TOK !**

"Menma..."

Tiga jam sudah Menma mengurung diri didalam kamarnya setelah mereka tiba di Rumah. Walapun Sasuke tahu alasan kenapa Menma mengurung diri tapi dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membujuk Menma keluar. Bahkan orang yang menjadi alasan Menma mengurung diri pun tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Puluhan kali Sasuke menghubungi Naruto, tapi sekalipun tidak diangkat oleh nya.

"Menma ayo kita makan malam... Buka pintunya _sunshine_."

Lagi .. tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari sang buah hati dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Jika Menma tidak membuka pintunya, maka Papa akan tetap disini. Bahkan Papa akan tidur dilantai sampai Menma keluar." Lanjut Sasuke yang terdengar putus asa karena menghawatirkan anaknya.

"Menm-"

 **CLEKK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, diiringi surai hitam yang muncul dibalik daun pintu.

"Maaf, Menma membuat Papa khawatir." Ucapan sendu keluar dari bibir mungil Menma. Pipi yang memerah serta bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca tersirat jelas bahwa anak tercintanya itu sedang menahan tangis.

Tak kuasa melihat keadaan Menma, Sasuke pun langsung saja memeluknya erat. Memberikan rasa tenang dan nyaman dalam bersamaan.

" _Tou-san_ sedang ada rapat dengan rekan bisnisnya diperusahaan, jadi dia pergi terlebih dahulu." Jelas Sasuke yang tidak ingin membuat Menma semakin sedih. " _Tou-san_ sedang bekerja keras untuk kita, Menma mengertikan maksud Papa?" lanjutnya sambil memandang Menma yakin.

" _Ha'i_..." Jawab Menma lirih.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam...Menma kan belum makan."

Sasuke pun mengandeng tangan kecil Menma menuju ruang makan. Namun saat tiba diakhir tangga terdengar suara bel berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang diluar sana.

"Itu pasti _Tou-san_ !" Teriak Menma riang dan lansung berlari menuju pintu depan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti dibelakang sambil tersenyum lega.

Dibukanya pintu oleh Menma hingga sosok pirang yang dirindukan anaknya ini muncul. Sosok yang juga dari tadi menganggu pikirannya selain Menma.

" _Okaeri To-_ \- EH !"

Raut terkejut dan penasaran Menghinggap dalam pikiran Menma karena melihat kepulangan Ayah tercintanya tidak seorang diri, melainkan bersama seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dalam gendongan hangat sang Ayah. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang dibuat terkejut dengan sosok tersebut.

"Siapa itu _Tou-san_ ?" Tanya Menma polos

"A-Ano... tolong bawa tas kerja _Tou-san_ ke kamar ya, _Tou-san_ ingin bicara sebentar dengan Papa." Balas Naruto yang terlihat sekali sedang menghindari pertanyaan dari Menma. "Nanti _Tou-san_ akan beritahu Menma siapa yang Tou-san gendong ini." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Roger _Tou-san_."

Menma pun pergi menuju kamar Sasuke dan Naruto dengan membawa tas kerja Ayahnya dengan raut ceria diwajahnya, meninggalkan keheningan diantara mereka beserta anak kecil yang masih pulas tertidur dalam dekapan Naruto.

" Jadi siapa anak itu Naru ?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, menghiraukan rasa tidak nyaman dalam hatinya.

Butuh beberapa menit suaminya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Raut ragu yang awalnya bersarang di wajah Naruto pun kini berubah menjadi lebih tegas dan yakin.

"Uzumaki Boruto, anakku." Naruto memandang Sasuke _intent_

"Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

..

..

..

Dan impian Sasuke tentang keluarga yang utuh pun hancur berkeping-keping.

 **TBC**

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Boruto, sang buah hati hasil dari cinta antara suaminya dan wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Khe... rasanya ia ingin sekali tertawa miris mendengar hal tersebut. Bukannya ia tak mengenal Hinata, hanya saja ia tak cukup yakin dengan kenyataan ini. Ah ! bukan tak cukup yakin tapi tidak mau meyakini dirinya sendiri.

Sahabat baik, sekaligus teman masa kecil nya.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Suaminya sendiri adalah orang yang merenggut harapan kecilnya bersama Menma.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

X0X0X0

 _"Siapa..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Siapa ibu kandung dari anak itu...Naru." Tanya Sasuke lirih tanpa mampu menatap sang suami yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mencoba menampik segala rasa sakit dan kecewa terhadap Naruto._

 _Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Naruto pun hanya bungkam sesaat, sebelum dirinya membuka suaranya._

 _"Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata adalah ibu kandung Boruto." Jawabnya tenang memandang kearah Sasuke._

 _Bola mata Sasuke melebar seketika, kenyataan yang didapatnya semakin menambah derita yang dialaminya sekarang. Ibu dari anak yang terus saja dipeluk erat oleh Naruto adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang keadaan rumah tangganya dengan Naruto._

 _Hyuuga Hinata, Gadis manis yang merupakan teman kecilnya._

 _"Maaf Sasuke, sebenarnya aku dan Hinata telah menjalin hubungan bahkan sebelum pernikahan kita terjadi, kami saling mencintai...tapi karena kesalahan yang kita perbuat, telah menjebak kau dan aku dalam sebuah pernikahan yang tidak aku harapkan sama sekali..." Ucap Naruto dengan raut penyesalan diwajahnya._

 _"Dan kau menyembunyikannya selama ini dariku..."Balas Sasuke menaikan nada suaranya walaupun yang terdengar hanyalah suara tercekat._

 _"Pernikahan kita hanyalah sebuah kesalah— "_

 _"Cukup Naruto !" Teriak Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Naruto yang bahkan belum dia selesaikan._

 _"A-Aku sudah tahu... Jangan buat aku mengingatnya lagi, kumohon." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang bergetar._

 _Naruto pun hanya menundukan kepala merasa bersalah._

 _"Ini bukan tentang kita Naru... tapi tentang Menma."_

 _Sasuke kembali bersuara setelah menenangkan segala emosi yang sempat muncul. "Dia hanyalah anak yang mencintai ayah kandungnya sendiri... tapi kau— menyakitinya." Ucapan lirih Sasuke begitu menusuk hati kecil Naruto._

 _Hening selama beberapa saat, tidak ada sahutan yang berarti dari Naruto maupun Sasuke._

 _"Satu bulan setelah pernikahan kita, aku sudah berniat akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hinata, terlebih lagi usia kandunganmu semakin membesar. Tapi ... Hinata mengabariku bahwa dirinya sedang hamil." Naruto membuka suaranya setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat tadi._

 _"Bukankah aku harus bertanggung jawab Sasuke ? sama halnya dengan aku mempertanggung jawabkan bayi yang kau kandung dulu."_

 _"..."_

 _Sasuke hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas kuat tangannya sendiri hingga memutih. Tak kuasa untuk bersuara sedikitpun. Hanya menahan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti ulu hatinya._

 _"Aku tau kau kecewa atas tindakanku, tapi kumohon, demi Menma jangan biarkan rumah tangga kita terpisah hanya karena masalah ini." Kembali Naruto bersuara meminta sebuah hal yang mungkin akan sangat memberatkan Sasuke._

 _Walaupun begitu Sasuke juga tidak menghendaki untuk berpisah dengan Naruto. Hanya karena Menma lah untuk semua alasan kenapa dia bertahan selama ini. Dan karena Menmalah dia mengharapkan keluarga kecilnya akan tetap utuh, walaupun itu semua kini tidak lagi terpampang nyata dalam angannya._

 _"Bantu aku untuk membuat Menma mengerti tentang kehadiran Boruto, aku tau hanya kau yang biasa." Pinta Naruto lagi..._

 _Diam. Hanya kebungkaman yang terus Sasuke lakukan. Mencoba memahami kenyataan ini, walaupun itu sangat sulit._

 _Menghela nafas lelah atas kebungkaman Sasuke, Naruto pun beranjak pergi menuju tangga. Ke arah dimana kamar mereka berada._

 _"Di mana dia..."_

 _Akhirnya Sasuke membuka kembali suaranya. Membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berada diatas tangga._

 _"Kenapa kau membawa anakmu kesini ? bukankah itu anakmu dan Hinata ? Biarkan wanita itu mengurus anaknya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke beruntun, menyerukan keberatan yang membebaninya._

 _Sungguh Sasuke akan menerima kenyataan bahwa suaminya telah memiliki anak dari orang lain. Akan tetapi untuk tinggal satu atap dengan anak itu, Sasuke tidak bisa terima untuk yang satu itu... tidak sama sekali. Biarkanlah hanya Menma yang akan mendapat kasih sayang Ayah kandungnya saat Naruto berada dirumah ini. Walaupuun hanya disini._

 _"..."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya...biarkan dia tetap bersama ibu kandungnya disana." Lanjut Sasuke._

 _..._

 _"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke."_

 _"Ke— "_

 _"Hinata— dia, sudah meninggal." Jawabnya pelan tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kembali terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_X_x_X_

Burung-burung yang berkicau merdu dipagi hari merasuk dalam pendengaran sang bocah bersurai hitam kebiruan. Bola matanya bagaikan lautan yang jernih pun ikut membuka seiringnya cahaya matahari yang muncul disela-sela jendela yang terbuka.

" _Morning_ _sunshine._ "

Disusul suara lembut yang benar berhasil membuat sang anak bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hu'umm.. _morning_ Papa." Jawab Menma sambil menguap kecil.

"Cepatlah mandi dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Papa tunggu ya."

"Ha'i..."

Segera saja Menma turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya sendiri. Namun langkah kecilnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Berbalik langsung menuju arah dimana Papanya berada.

"Oyah.. Menma ingin tahu siapa yang pulang bersama _Tou-san_ , Pa..." Ucapnya sambil memandang Sasuke dengan raut yang begitu antusias. "Apa dia bisa jadi teman Menma ?"

Raut wajah Sasuke menegang seketika. Tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang buah hati. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, Menma hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kesepian. Dan saat seseorang datang dalam kehidupan Menma, tentu saja dia akan merasa senang walaupun tanpa mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"I-Itu...nanti saja Papa jelaskan, yang pasti Menma harus mandi dulu sekarang." Balas Sasuke mencoba bersikap seperti biasa dihadapan anaknya.

"Huh, Papa sama saja dengan _Tou-san_."

Menggembungkan pipinya Menma pun beranjak kembali menuju kamar mandi berada.

Tatapan Sasuke menyendu seketika. Bukannya ia tak ingin memberitahu Menma, hanya saja dirinya belum siap untuk membohongi Menma akan status Boruto yang merupakan anak kandung Naruto bersama wanita lain.

Dirinya hanya menuggu Naruto. Menunggu hal yang akan dijelaskan suaminya pada Menma.

Jujur atau menutupinya...

Hanya itu.

..

x0x0x0x0x

Suasana ruang makan yang sepi kini menjadi ramai lantaran Menma beberapa kali berceloteh ria dengan raut penasarannya. Menma memang sudah berpakaian dan berada di ruang makan bersamanya tepat waktu, namun orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Jujur saja sejak semalam dirinya tidur diruang tamu, bukan berada dikamarnya seperti biasa. Hatinya tak cukup yakin untuk melihat bahwa Boruto, anak suaminya dan Hinata akan tidur bersamanya. oleh karena itu sejak Sasuke bangun pun ia belum melihat suaminya keluar.

"Bolehkah Menma membangunkan _Tou-san_ dikamar ?"

"Hn. Tolong ya..."

Jawab Sasuke yang awalnya sempat ragu untuk menjawab.

" _Tou-san_ sudah disini Menma."

Tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang muncul dari arah tangga yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

Naruto..

Bersama seorang anak seusia dengan Menma yang berambut pirang dan bola mata yang biru sama seperti suaminya serta Menma. Dilihat darimanapun itu jelas duplikat kecil dari Naruto. Hanya model rambut dan tanda lahir dipipinya yang sedikit berbeda.

"TOU-SAN !" teriak Menma riang yang langung saja berlari kearah Naruto. "Siapa dia _Tou-san_ ? Apa Menma bisa bermain dengannya ?" Tanya Menma beruntun.

"Haha..tentu saja. Boruto kan adiknya Menma." Balas Naruto sambil mengelus rambut kedua anaknya.

"Adik Menma ?" Tanyanya lagi. "Apa dari dulu Menma punya adik ? lalu kenapa Papa tidak bilang jika Menma punya adik ?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus keluar dari bibir mungil anaknya. Membuat Naruto harus lebih berhati-hati untuk menjelaskanya agar Menma dapat mengerti dengan baik.

"Adik Menma dulu tinggal jauh dari kita, tapi untuk sekarang Menma harus menjaganya sebagai seorang kakak yang baik ..."

" _Roger_!.. Menma akan jadi kakak yang baik." Balasnya semangat.

Raut wajah Menma yang berseri-seri membuat Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya Naruto telah berhasil membuat Menma menerima Boruto. Namun disisi lain dirinya merasa tertohok dengan keadaan Menma, apakah Menma akan mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya jika dirinya sudah besar nanti ? akankah Menma membencinya karena telah berbohong dengan menyembunyikan status Boruto ? akankah dan akankah lainnya terus berkecambuk dalam pikirannya saat ini, hingga tak menyadari jika Naruto tengah menatap dirinya heran.

"Apa kau sakit ?" Tanyanya.

"T-Tidak."

Jawab Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita langsung sarapan saja." Lanjut Sasuke yang beranjak menuju meja makan . Diikuti oleh Menma dan Naruto yang kembali mengandeng tangan kecil Boruto.

Mereka pun duduk tenang menyantap hidangan yang sudah disajikan oleh Sasuke.

 **PRANG !**

Bunyi piring jatuh membuat Sasuke, Naruto serta Menma yang sedang makan pun seketika melihat kearah asal suara.

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak !" Ucap Boruto dengan menunjukan raut tidak sukanya

...

Tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya Sasuke pun bertanya kepada sang pelempar piring, Boruto. "Lalu kau ingin yang seperti apa ?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

" _Okaa-san_ tidak pernah membuat sarapan seperti ini !"

Jawaban ketus dari Boruto membuat Sasuke tertohok seketika. Apakah nasibnya selalu buruk ? kenapa disaat dirinya berusaha menerima kehadiran Boruto malah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat dirinya kembali jatuh.

Ya, rasa tidak suka Boruto padanya terlihat dengan jelas...

Tatapan mata itu begitu menusuk Sasuke walaupun dirinya masih berusia 6 tahun.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Berasa Telenovela gak sihh ? Wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

Dua minggu sudah Boruto tinggal bersama mereka, dan selama itu pun tak ada perkembangan yang berarti mengenai hubungannya dengan Boruto. Bersikap seakan-akan dirinya adalah sebuah lalat pengganggu dalam hidup Boruto, terutama disaat ia sedang bersama dengan Naruto. Namun, walaupun hubungannya dan Boruto masihlah renggang tapi tidak dengan hubungannya dengan Menma. Dalam beberapakali kesempatan mereka berdua sangat terlihat seperti kakak beradik yang sesungguhnya. Dan tatapan mata Boruto terhadap Menma pun sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang diarahkan kepadanya. Setidaknya Sasuke bersyukur bahwa Menma tidak mendapatkan perlakuan sepertinya.

"Sasuke..."

Panggil Naruto disela-sela kesibukannya memeriksa berkas kantor yang dibawanya pulang dihari libur seperti ini. Sasuke yang masih sibuk membersihkan mainan yang berserakan diruang tamu pun menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya dan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Aku sudah memindahkan Sekolah Boruto. Mulai sekarang Menma dan Boruto akan berada di TK yang sama." Ucapnya tanpa memandang kearah Sasuke sama sekali, hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Dan kembali melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya.

"Satu lagi... aku tak ingin status Boruto diketahui oleh orang-orang disana. Buatlah mereka percaya bahwa Boruto adalah adik kandung Menma yang sempat tinggal terpisah dengan kita." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar pun lantas meremas dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit akan ucapan suaminya. Ini sungguh sangat keterlaluan...

"Bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan mereka jika anakmu sendiri membenci diriku !"

Balas Sasuke sambil meninggikan suaranya. Raut kesal, marah dan kecewa berbaur menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Naruto inginkan, bukankah dirinya sudah menerima Boruto ? bukahkan ia juga menutupi kebohongan Naruto pada Menma ? lalu apalagi yang suaminya inginkan, tidak kah cukup jika selama ini ia mencoba memaklumi sifat Boruto padanya. Segala kelakuan dan tatapan Brouto yang ditujukan padaya cukup hanya ia yang tau. Tidak dengan Menma ataupun suaminya.

Disisi lain Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dari tumpukan berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Kau belum terlalu mengenalnya Sasuke, Boruto memang lah nakal tapi ia adalah anak yang baik." Kini Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tenang. "Menma saja sudah sangat akrab dengan Boru—"

"Tapi tidak denganku." Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong ucapan suaminya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto kembali bersuara. "Cobalah sedikit mengerti tentangnya Sasuke, Boruto baru saja kehilangan ibu kandungnya karena kecelakan, jadi wajar saja dia belum bisa menerimamu. Perubahan seperti ini sangat mendadak baginya."

Kini Naruto berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke berada. Memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dan mengunci mata hitam jelaga itu agar menatap dirinya. "Setidaknya lakukanlah demi Menma, anak kita." Lanjutnya lembut.

Apakah tatapan suaminya adalah sebuah ekstasi ? kenapa dirinya selalu goyah jika ia mendapatkan bola mata jernih Naruto menatapnya _intent_. Berkali-kali dirinya tersakiti pun kenapa ia selalu candu akan _Shappire_ Naruto. Bagaikan jatuh dan tenggelam dalam lautan biru yang memerangkap dirinya, tak berkutik. Itulah keadaannya sekarang.

...

" _Tou-san_."

Suara khas anak kecil yang terdengar datar tiba-tiba menyadarkan mereka berdua.

Disana tepat dua meter dari jarak Naruto dan Sasuke, Boruto mentap curiga.

"Apa yang _Tou-san_ dan ... Papa bicarakan ?" Tanyanya dengan memiringkan sedikit kepala tanda penasaran.

Lagi, walaupun hanya sekilas Boruto memberikan pandangan yang menusuk ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'Papa' kepadanya. Dan Sasuke yakin Naruto tidak sadar dengan perubahan sikap Boruto kepadanya barusan.

"I-Itu.. bukan apa-apa kok."

Balas Naruto yang kini menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Boruto.

"Apa Boruto melakukan kesalahan ?"

Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih. Yang tentu saja membuat Naruto gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Tidak, Boruto tidak salah kok. _Tou-san_ dan Papa hanya membicarakan Sekolah baru Boruto." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Benarkah itu –Papa?"

Kini pandangan Boruto tertuju pada Sasuke, memandangnya datar tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dan dengan ragu Sasuke pun menjawab pertanyaan Boruto, mencoba menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman karena tatapan didepannya.

"Hn... mulai sekarang Boruto akan satu sekolah dengan Menma."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan." Balas Boruto dengan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya. Namun begitu ganjil dimata Sasuke.

Tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh Sasuke pun ikut melengkungkan bibirnya, tersenyum lembut kepada Boruto.

Setidaknya ia akan berusaha lagi, demi keutuhan rumah tangganya yang ia impikan.

.

.

.

.

.

x0x0x0x0x

Kamar minimalis khas anak-anak itu terlihat sangat rapi. Cat dinding berwarna _Orange_ , lemari besar untuk menyimpan pakaian, serta berbagai jenis _figure_ dan buku yang tersusun rapi diatas rak membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan merasa nyaman. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang memang sedang memandang hasil kerjanya membereskan kamar tersebut. Tentu ia merasa cukup puas dengan dekorasi kamar Boruto yang baru ini.

"Kenapa catnya berwarna _Orange_ ?"

Tiba-tiba suara kesal bercampur marah terdengar dari arah pintu kamar tersebut, yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke menoleh seketika kearah sumber suara. Ah Boruto rupanya...

"Kenapa catnya berwarna _ORANGE_ !?"

Kini Boruto mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan nada tinggi dikarenakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan cepat menanggapi pertanyaannya. Dan itu cukup sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"I-Itu... Apa Boruto tidak suka warnanya ?" Tanya Sasuke balik dengan raut cemas diwajahnya.

"Warnanya terlalu menyilaukan, aku benci !"

Boruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri tepat dihadapanya. " Dan aku juga benci warna Hitam pekat yang gelap." Lanjutnya dengan menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sungguh, dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan Boruto yang dilayangkan kepadanya tapi...untuk kali ini, dirinya begitu _shock_ dengan apa yang dikatakan Boruto. Dan Sasuke cukup tau bahwa perkataan tersebut diarahkan kepadanya.

Apakah dirinya benar-benar sangat buruk dimata Boruto ? sedalam apa Boruto membencinya ? dan yang paling Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa seorang anak kecil bisa berbicara seperti itu ... ?

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini.' Pikir Sasuke penasaran.

"Lalu Boruto suka warna apa ? biar Papa gantikan." Tanya Sasuke baik-baik tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan.

...

" _Lavender_." Ucapnya lirih.

Kini tatapan mata Boruto meyendu seketika, menghilangkan raut tajam yang sempat muncul dikedua matanya.

Dan hal itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Sasuke. Perubahan emosi yang alami oleh Boruto membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi merasa bingung.

'Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Boruto belum siap kehilangan ibu kandungya.' Pikir Sasuke mencoba berfikir positif.

"Baiklah, besok Papa akan ganti warnanya. Untuk sekarang Boruto tidur bersama Menma ya." Balas Sasuke yang kini mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Boruto lembut. Namun, bahkan sebelum hal itu terjadi tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu ditepis dengan kasar oleh Boruto.

 **PLAKK**

"Jangan sentuh aku !"

Raut serta tatapan tajam itu kembali lagi. Emosi yang begitu gelap bersarang dalam diri Boruto, bahkan lebih gelap dari apa yang Sasuke lihat selama ini.

"Aku benci ... benci..." Lanjut Boruto pelan. Menundukan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Dan saat itu Sasuke semakin yakin, bahwa memang ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada diri Boruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bipolar Disorder merupakan gangguan mental yang ditandai oleh perubahan perasaan yang cenderung labil. Mood si penderita biasanya selalu berubah dalam waktu yang cepat antara dua kutub (Bipolar) yang berlawanan yaitu kebahagia (mania) dan kesedihan (depresi) yang berlebihan tanpa adanya pola atau waktu yang pasti. Umumnya kelainan ini meyerang remaja ataupun dewasa, namun beberapa kasus telah terbukti bahwa anak berusia 3 – 15 tahun pun dapan mengalami Bipolar Disorder._

Kata demi kata yang berada didalam buku tersebut terus ia amati, sebuah buku usang ditangannya yang mungkin tebalnya hingga beratus-ratus halaman. Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke membacanya dengan berulang-ulang, namun sepertinya tak sedikit pun ia berniat untuk berhenti memahami isi bacaan didalam buku kedokterannya.

Kegelisahannya tentang sikap Boruto akhir-akhir ini membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk mengobrak-abrik kembali semua modul-modulnya yang tersimpan rapih ketika ia masih kuliah dulu. Walaupun spesifikasinya bukanlah seorang Dokter kejiwaan, namun sedikitnya ia memahami adanya sesuatu yang salah dalam diri Boruto. Dan ia cukup yakin akan hal itu.

Hingga terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dari arah sampingnya, barulah Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan tumpukan buku-buku itu, Sasuke ?" Tanya suaminya dengan raut bingung yang kentara diwajahnya.

"A-Aku... Se-Sebenarnya.. ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Balas Sasuke yang kini malah terlihat gugup setelah melihat Naruto memincingkan tatapannya tajam tanda bahwa suaminya itu semakin penasaran.

"Tentang..?"

Menghela nafas pelan demi untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Ini tentang.. Boruto."

"Boruto ? ada apa dengan Boruto ?"

Jeda beberapa saat ketika Sasuke hendak bersuara lagi, namun tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi ia pun kini mentap Naruto dalam dengan raut wajah yang terlihat serius. "Sepertinya kita harus membawa Boruto ke Dokter spesialis kejiwaan." Ucapnya pelan namun terisi keyakinan didalam kalimatnya.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke lantas saja membuat Naruto menegang sempurna, rasa marahnya datang begitu pasti hingga rasanya daya jantung Naruto berdetak keras.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu SASUKE ! KAU PIKIR ANAK KU GILA HAH !" Teriakan keras dari Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia sungguh tak menyangka respon suaminya akan separah ini. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin terus merahasiakan tentang kelainan yang alami Boruto. Dan rasa sayangnya terhadap Boruto pun tak ingin membuat anak itu semakin tenggelam dalam penyakitnya. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi kedua anaknya saat ini.

"Bu-Bukan .. maksudku i-ini hanya untuk memastikan saja..." ucap Sasuke dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa karena teriakan dan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Naruto kearahnya.

"Itu berarti kau memang menganggap Boruto sudah Gila !"

"Naruto.. kumohon dengarkan aku dulu.. Boruto.. kemungkinan besar memiliki penyakit _Bipolar_."

"Jika kau memang tidak menyukai Boruto katakana saja ! jangan menghinanya seperti ini, Sasuke !"

Raut wajahnya pun mulai memerah karena menahan tangis yang terus ia tahan. Mendapat tuduhan sepihak dari Naruto membuat ia begitu sakit. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak dipercaya oleh suaminya sendiri. "A-Aku sudah memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini, dan setelah aku kembali membaca semua buku kedokteran ku, aku pikir memang b-benar bahwa Bo—"

"CUKUP SASUKE ! sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal buruk tentang anak kandungku.. maka aku akan segera menceraikan mu" Ucap Naruto tajam. "Dan akan kupastikan hak asuh Menma berada ditanganku." Lanjutnya memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang begitu dingin.

Seketika kedua Onyx Sasuke pun melebar sempurna. Kini rasa sesak didalam rongga dadanya sangatlah meyiksa. Ancaman yang diucapkankan Naruto membuat ia tak berkutik, bahkan air matanya pun sudah mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah. Ia sangat tak bisa membayangkan jika ucapan Naruto benar-benar akan terjadi.. berpisah dengan Menma adalah salah satu hal terburuk dan paling tidak ia inginkan seumur hidupnya. Sungguh ia tidak akan sanggup...

"Hiks.. K-Kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Menma.. Hiks..M-Maafkan aku.. Naruto.." Isakan pilu begitu saja keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Membuat kamar yang ditempatinya itu bedengung pelan. Bahkan air matanya pun terus menetes saja hingga tergenang diatas lantai.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat.

"A-Aku berjanji.. aku tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi.. kumohon percayalah.."

Permohonan demi permohonan ia layangkan dengan suara yang bergetar, tak memperdulikan bahwa harga dirinya kini telah digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Yang mungkin saja dapat hancur jika ia kembali mengungkit masalah Boruto. Dan Sasuke cukup tahu bahwa kekuasaan penuh yang dimiliki suaminya itu sangatlah _absolute_. Hanya dengan jentikan jari saja Naruto akan bisa memisahkan Menma dengannya.

"Ingatlah janjimu itu Sasuke.. " Balas Naruto tenang. "Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau lakukan adalah perlakukan Boruto sebaik mungkin." Lanjutya sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju kearah pintu kamarnya berada. Meniggalkan ia yang kini jatuh terduduk diatas dinginnya lantai sambil terus mengais pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Pengertian Bipolar disorder dicopy dari si Mbah.. jadi mohon maaf jika rasanya ada kesalahan tentang penyakit trsb.

Akhir kata, untuk membuat Author tambah semangat..

Review .


	5. Chapter 5

Jika luka bakar ataupun gores akan semakin melebar jika tak diobati, lalu apakah luka dihati juga dapat melebar ? tak peduli sedalam apa rasa sakitnya, apakah akan ada obat untuk menyembuhkanya ?

Jika memang itu ada, bolehkan sedikit saja ia meminta untuk dirinya.. untuk hatinya yang semakin terluka karena suami yang kini mulai ia cintai.

Tujuh tahun sudah dirinya melepas segala impiannya untuk menjadi dokter, melepas segala kerja kerasnya sendiri hanya karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Menghabiskan malam yang penuh gairah dengan seorang pria dalam penggaruh _alcohol_ dan berujung dengan kehamilan aneh yang terjadi pada seorang pria. Seberapa keras ia menampik pun , kenyataan pahit ini telah merubah kehidupannya 180 derajat.

Pernikahan yang hanya dilandasi oleh keterpaksaan dan rasa tanggung jawab.

...

Jika saja dirinya tidak menerima pertanggung jawaban dari Naruto... mungkinkah dirinya dan Menma akan hidup lebih bahagia ? jika selama tujuh tahun ini dia tidak hidup bersama dengan Naruto, apakah cintanya akan tertanam sedalam ini ? bahkan Sasuke yakini tidak akan ada lagi rasa sakit yang terus menggerogotinya seperti saat ini.

Entah berapa jam sudah ia merenung dan menangis dalam suasana gelapnya kamar. Merenung akan sikap suaminya terus mengabaikannya tanpa pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelah kejadian yang menguras emosi mereka. Bahkan kamar besar ini pun terus saja terasa dingin. Dingin berkepanjangan karena ketidakhadiran suaminya sendiri yang selalu tidur bersama dengan anak kandungnya dari wanita lain.

Beribu tetes air mata pun rasanya akan sangat kurang jika mengingat keadaan rumah tangganya saat ini.

 **KRIETT**

..

"Papa ?"

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka pelan dan disusul kemunculan sosok kecil sang buah hati, membuat ia tersentak kaget. Dengan gerakan pasti lantas saja dirinya segera menghapus air mata yang bersarang pada pelupuk mata dan kedua pipi putihnya. Tak ingin anak tercintanya mengetahui akan keadaan dirinya sekarang.

"Menma ? ... kenapa Menma kesini hm ?"

Ucapan pelan nan lembut meluncur keluar dari bibir Sasuke. menggerakan tangan sebelah kananya bermaksud untuk menyuruh Menma mendekat. "Apa Menma tidak bisa tidur ?" lanjutnya ketika sang anak sudah dalam dekapannya.

"Hu'um.." Guam Menma pelan." _Tou-san_ selalu tidur dikamar Boruto.. Papa pasti kesepian, untuk itu Menma ingin menemani papa saja." Balas Menma pelan.

Mendengar penuturan dari buah hatinya lantas saja air mata yang sempat ia tahan kembali meluncur dengan bebasnya. Tak kuasa menahan rasa hangat dan nyaman akan perhatian yang diberikan Menma kepadanya. Rasa sakit yang tertoreh dihatinya dengan perlahan-lahan hilang digantikan haru yang meyelimuti.

Sungguh ... ini adalah obat yang paling ampuh dari semua obat yang ada dimuka bumi. Anaknya, Uzumaki Menma adalah sebuah karunia terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya.

"Hiks..."

"Kenapa papa menangis ? apa papa ingin tidur sendiri ?" Tanya sang buah hati dengan raut cemas ketika melihat papanya yang semakin deras mengelurkan air matanya.

Merasa terbawa suasana, lantas saja Sasuke menghapus air matanya dan menggelang pelan. "Bukan _Sunshine_ , papa hanya merasa sangat senang.. sampai-sampai papa menangis." Jawab Sasuke parau.

"Benarkah ?"

Tangan putih itu pun terjulur mengarah pada Menma. Mengangkatnya ringan dan membawa sang buah hati untuk merebahkan tubuh mereka keatas kasur empuk yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Tidurlah..." ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mendekap Menma erat.

Tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Menma pun menuruti perkataan papa tercintanya dengan membalas dekapan hangat itu. Setidaknya hari ini Menma merasa lebih baik karena ia tidak lagi mendengar suara tangisan papanya dimalam hari seperti sebelumnya.

" _Oyasumi_ , papa.."

"Hn. _Oyasumi_."

.

.

.

.

.x0x0x0x0x.

Setelah hampir empat puluh menit ia menyiapkan sarapan didapur, kini langkah pria tampan berkulit putih itu beranjak menuju kamar sang anak. Memastikan bahwa buah hatinya telah bersiap dengan seragamnya. Saat bangun dipagi buta, ia menyuruh Menma untuk kembali kekamarnya dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

Dan Suara air kran yang mengalir deras terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke hingga ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Menma masih membasuh tubuhnya dikamar mandi.

 **KRIETT**

"Menma kenapa mandinya lama sekali ?"

"Papa !" teriak Menma kaget. Segera saja Menma membalikan badannya hingga kini hanya punggung mungilnyalah yang terlihat oleh Sasuke. Menyeritkan alisnya heran dengan kelakuan anaknya, Sasuke pun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kenapa Menma berbalik seperti itu ? Papa kan hanya ingin membantu Menma untuk mandi."

Tanya Sasuke penasaran karena reaksi sang anak yang sedikit aneh dimatanya. Walaupun Menma sudah bisa mandi sendiri, namun Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar melepaskan pengawasannya. Mengingat Menma yang sering kali malas untuk membersihkan diri.

Tidak mungkin kan Menma sudah merasa malu karena ritual mandinya digangu oleh papanya sendiri ?

"Ayo Menma berbaliklah.. biar papa bantu untuk membersihkan badanmu."

"Tidak usah pa... Menma bisa sendiri." Tolaknya yang hanya menoleh sedikit kepalanya tanpa membalikan badan.

"Salah Menma sendiri karena terlalu lama."

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati sang anak, merasakan hal yang aneh yang terjadi pada Menma. Entahlah .. ia hanya merasa buah hatinya itu seperti sedang menyembuyikan sesuatu.

"Papa jangan mendekat, Menma bisa sendiri kok."

Semakin langkah Sasuke maju, maka semakin menjauh juga posisi anaknya karena berusaha menghindar. Dan kecemasan Sasuke pun kian bertambah kuat melihat ketika aksi Menma.

"Menma jangan menghindar !"

Akhirnya dengan gesit Sasuke pun dapat menangkap tubuh Menma. Membalikan tubuh anaknya agar ia bisa melihat raut wajah Menma. Sekilas memang terlihat tidak ada hal yang aneh dalam wajah Menma, namun ia adalah ibunya. Orang yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya hingga sekarang. Dan ia tahu raut kesakitan yang sempat muncul dari ekspresi Menma membuat ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua bahu Menma yang masih ia pegang erat dengan tangannya.

"Astaga ! Kenapa ada lebam disini ?"

Jari jemari lentik itu kini terarah pada daerah tulang belikat sang anak, mengusapnya pelan mencoba untuk memastikan kembali.

" _I-Itte_..." ringis Menma pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi Menma ?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Menma hanya terjatuh saja kok pa.."

"Menma Jangan berbohong !."

Ucap Sasuke tegas dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Sungguh, ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa anaknya tengah membohonginya. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang kini sangat membuat ia penasaran.

Menma yang ia tahu, tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan luka memar seperti itu hanya karena terjatuh. Tidak ... anaknya tidak seceroboh itu.

"Menma ! cepat jawab pertanyaan papa."

Menma tersentak, raut terkejut jelas sekali terlihat dari wajah anaknya. Ia tahu papanya sedang marah sekarang. Namun Menma tetap saja bungkam. Bahkan pandangannya pun ia alihkan kearah lain untuk menghindari tatapan tajam papanya.

Menghela nafas lelah, kini Sasuke pun mulai beranjak, membalikan badannya hingga kini ia membelakangi Menma.

"Apa Menma sudah tidak menyayangi papa lagi sampai-sampai Menma membohongi papa ?." ucapnya lirih diiringi hembusan nafas yang terdengar berat.

Dan sebelum kaki Sasuke melangkah jauh, sebuah tangan mungil anaknya telah lebih dahulu memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat. Menahannya agar tidak beranjak pergi.

"Maaf pa.. Menma sayang papa, Menma janji tidak akan akan berbohong lagi hiks.. papa jangan pergi." Ucap sang anak dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, tanda bahwa Menma tengah menahan tangisnya. Lantas saja Sasuke pun membalikan diri, dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Menma.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi sampai Menma mendapatkan lebam seperti itu ?" Balas Sasuke, bertanya kembali pada buah hatinya.

Hampir beberapa detik kediaman Menma membuat ia lagi-lagi dilanda kegelisahan yang sangat nyata. Entah mengapa ia merasa seakan dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Menma, Namun ia sendiri justru terlalu takut dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"... Boruto." Ucap Menma pelan. "Boruto melempar mainan robotnya pada Menma."

Benarlah apa yang ia khawatirkan.

Rasa curiga dan cemasnya akan lembam yang didapatkan Menma itu semua dikarenakan Boruto, anak kandung dari suaminya dan wanita lain. Walaupun ia sudah sempat menduga, namun dirinya masih sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa kelakuan Boruto dapat berbuat sejauh itu, melukai secara fisik kepada kakanya sendiri.

Ia sungguh salah..

Salah akan harapan yang sempat timbul dengan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa penyakit Boruto akan perlahan-lahan hilang jika terus bersama Menma.

Karena yang ia tahu, bahwa Boruto selalu saja terlihat nyaman jika bersama Menma. Dan itu sedikitnya membuat pengawasannya kepada Menma berkurang karena ia sempat berpikir Boruto tidak akan memperlakukan Menma seperti dirinya.

" _Daijobu_ papa... Boruto tidak sengaja, ini tidak sakit sama sekali.." ucap sang anak dengan mengusap kedua pipi Sasuke mencoba untuk meyakinkan papanya.

"Maafkan papa yang tidak peka dengan luka Menma... padahal semalam Menma tidur bersama papa." Balasan Sasuke lirih, kini ia merasa gagal menjadi orang tua. Jika seandainya saja ia bisa meyakinkan Naruto tentang penyakit Boruto, Menma tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari adik tirinya.

"Menma kan laki-laki pa.. hanya luka seperti ini tidak sakit sama sekali."

Mendengar penuturan sang anak yang terdengar ceria, membuat senyum manis pun terukir dari bibir Sasuke.

"Menma tidak sengaja menjatuhkan _ice cream_ milik Boruto, lalu Boruto jadi marah dan tidak sengaja melempar mainannya pada Menma. Jadi, Papa jangan marahi Boruto ya.." Ucap Menma pelan dengan raut bersalahnya.

Mungkin hal ini juga yang membuat Menma dari tadi berusaha menghindar agar ia tidak bisa melihat lebamnya. Menma merasa khawatir jika adik kesayanganya akan dimarahi oleh Sasuke.

Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat sebuah senyum tulus terukir pada bibir tipisnya.

"Tentu saja _Sunshine_. papa janji tidak akan memarahi Boruto."

Usapan lembut dari Sasuke kini bersarang pada rambut Menma, ia sangat bersyukur dikaruniai anak yang baik dan pintar seperti Menma. Ia pun sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Boruto sepenuhnya, bagaimanapun penyakitnyalah yang membuat anak tirinya itu dapat bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

Dan mulai sekarang ia berjanji akan terus mengawasi interaksi diantara Menma dan Boruto. Dalam hatinya ia terus memohon agar suaminya dapat segera menyadari tentang kelainan dalam diri Boruto.

' _Sampai kapan kau akan menyadarinya Naru.._.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

x0x0x0x

.

Hari libur seperti ini biasanya ia gunakan untuk menemani Menma menonton tayangan _super hero_ favoritnya, berkebun sebentar dan dilanjutkan dengan berbelanja sekaligus jalan-jalan disore hari dengan keluarga kecilnya. Namun untuk kali ini... harapan hanya lah harapan. Mengingat renggangnya hubungan ia dengan Naruto, membuat kehangatan semacam itu hilang bagaikan debu yang terbawa angin.

Dan ikatan tali rumah tangganya benar-benar telah rapuh tatkala pagi ini suami beserta anak tirinya tengah menuruni tangga dengan membawa sebuah koper besar yang ia yakini isinya adalah kumpulan baju dan perlengkapan lainnya. Melihat semua itu, Ia tahu suaminya akan pergi kesuatu tempat yang jauh entah kemana...

" _Tou-san_ mau kemana ? kenapa membawa koper itu.."

Suara nyaring anaknya yang tengah bertanya penasaran membuat ia menahan nafas sejenak. Beruntung Menma menanyakan hal itu lebih dulu. Ia yakin jika dirinya yang bertanya Naruto hanya akan terdiam diri tanpa membalas sepatah kata pun.

" _Tou-san_ akan pergi ke Kyoto, menunjungi orang tua _Tou-san_ disana..." jawabnya sambil mengelus rambut Menma pelan.

"Benarkah ? boleh Menma ikut... ? Menma juga ingin bertemu kakek dan nenek." Ucapan sarat akan perpohonan itu terucap dari bibir mungil anaknya. Menggenggam kain celana ayahnya erat, Menma kembali bersuara. "Boleh ya _Tou-san_."

"Menma... _Tou-san_ hanya 3 hari disana, Menma disini saja ya.." balas Naruto sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan anaknya dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya agar ia dapat melihat Menma lebih jelas dan meyakinkannya. " _Tou-san_ janji tidak akan lama.." lanjutnya.

" _Tou-san_ benar Menma, Menma sebaiknya disini saja ya, temani papa.."

Cukup lama bungkam kini Sasuke pun membuka suaranya. Mencoba membujuk anaknya yang ingin ikut dengan Naruto. Ia cukup tau maksud kepergian suaminya itu. Naruto... ia ingin mengenalkan Boruto kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Mencoba mencari pengakuan akan kehadiran Boruto.

"Boruto saja ikut, kanapa Menma tidak boleh pa..." rajuk Menma dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis. " _Tou-san_ , Menma juga ingin bertemu Kakek dan Nenek."

Buliran air kini deras mengalir dari kedua mata berwarna biru itu. Bahkan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Menma membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak menghela nafas berat.

...

"Baiklah.. Menma boleh ikut..." Putus Naruto setelah melihat tatapan merajuk Menma. "Ayo kita siapkan pakaian Menma terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya sambil meletakkan koper dan menggandeng tangan kecil Menma untuk segera berbenah.

"Yeyy .. _Tou-san_ yang terbaik !" ucap Menma riang dan mengikuti langkah sang ayah yang kini tengah menjajaki tangga menuju kamarnya berada. Meninggalkan keberadaaan dua orang yang sedari tadi terus menjadi pasif dalam percakapan barusan, Sasuke dan Boruto.

Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas kegelisahan Sasuke. Sebuah kegelisahan yang muncul karena Boruto kini terus memandanginya dalam diam dengan tatapan datar.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Boruto tentangnya. Namun dalam hatinya dia terus merasa cemas, cemas akan apa yang terjadi jika ia membiarkan Menma pergi tanpa pengawasan darinya.

Dengan langkah tersegasa-gesa, kini Sasuke beranjak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul suaminya yang kini berada didalam kamar Menma. Dalam pandanganya ia melihat Naruto tengah meletakan baju-baju milik Menma kedalam sebuah tas besar, sedangkan anaknya sendiri tengah berkutat dengan isi lemarinya untuk mencari beberapa set celana dan piyama tidur.

Langkah Sasuke kini tepat berada dibelakang Naruto, namun entah kenapa rasa ragu tiba-tiba saja mulai menyelimutinya.

"Naru..."

Ucapan pelan dari Sasuke membuat kegiatan Naruto terhenti, Tapi hal itu tidak cukup untuk menyita seluruh perhatian kepadanya.

"... Apakah aku boleh ikut ke Kyoto ?"

Getaran halus dari ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah prasa permohonan. Permohonan kecil yang ia inginkan dengan keberadaanya untuk memastikan bahwa Menma akan baik-baik saja. Ia sungguh akan berberat hati jika buah hatinya jauh dari pengawasannya. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin ia akan berusaha untuk dapat menemani harta berharganya.

...

Hening beberapa saat. Namun gerakan tiba-tiba dari Naruto yang kini berbalik dan menatap dalam kearahnya, membuat ia menahan nafasnya seketika,

"Sebaiknya kau tetap disini...

.

.

"... Karena kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa _kaa-san_ tidak pernah menyukaimu."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Enam tahun sudah terlewati, namun dalam ingatannya masih segar tatkala untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada keluarganya, yaitu sebuah keluarga yang memang berasal dari kaum bangsawan. Kaum elit yang tak akan pernah tergapai oleh khayalannya sekalipun.

Harusnya ia menyadari, bahwa kehadirannya tidak akan pernah diterima oleh keluarga besar ataupun kedua orang tua Naruto sekalipun. Harusnya ia menolak, menolak tawaran Naruto untuk mempertanggung jawabkan benih yang dikandungnya dan datang meminta restu orang tua Naruto untuk menikahinya.

Bagaimana pun keluarga bangsawan seperti Namikaze, tidak akan pernah mau menerima kehadiran seorang pria untuk menjadi menantu mereka. Ditambah ia yang dapat mengandung seorang anak pasti akan membuat harga dan martabat keluarga besar itu tercoreng. Dan ia cukup memahami jika saat itu Naruto akan meyerah untuk mempertanggung jawabkan anak mereka. Ia masihlah sanggup untuk membesarkan anaknya seorang diri.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Namun pada kenyataannya, sikap keras kepala Naruto membuat mereka terpaksa menikah walaupun tanpa ijin ataupun restu dari kedua orang tua Naruto. Dan hal itu pun tentu saja membuat ibu mertuanya marah besar, menganggap bahwa dirinya lah yang telah menghasut Naruto untuk menikahinya.

Dan ia cukup tahu..

Bahwa keberadaannya tak akan pernah dianggap oleh mertuanya sendiri.

.

.

.

_oxo_oxo_

Suasana kamar itu begitu gelap gulita, hawa dingin yang mengudara disekitar sangatlah menusuk tulang, entah berapa tinggi suhu ruangan itu digunakan, namun hal tersebut tidaklah mengganggu keberadaan seorang pria yang tengah bergelung dalam tebalnya selimut. Sesosok yang begitu kesepian dan juga rapuh…

Dalam kesendirinya, seorang pria yang bernama Sasuke itu kini tengah berkelut dengan pikirannya, dalam benaknya ia sungguh bertanya-tanya, kenapa suaminya belum juga menghubungi ataupun mengirimkan pesan satupun.

Dua hari sudah terlewati, namun tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang keadaan Menma membuat hatinya gelisah. Rasanya sudah puluhan kali dirinya menghubungi ponsel Naruto, tapi hal itu percuma saja lantaran ponsel milik suaminya tidak pernah bisa dihubungi.

Ia masih ingat, perdebatan yang terjadi dengan Naruto tentang keinginanya yang ingin ikut bersama mereka membuat hubungannya kian memburuk. Ia cukup tau, ibu mertuanya tak akan pernah mengijinkan dirinya untuk memasuki wilayah Namikaze. Namun dengan hanya mengingat kembali ke masa lalu saja telah membuat dadanya sesak seketika.

Dan disisi lain, disaat dirinya mengalah pun, Naruto juga telah melanggar janjinya dengan tidak memberikannya kabar sama sekali. Dan satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat itu hanyalah mencoba untuk menghubungi ibu mertuanya.

Walapun keraguan sempat bersarang, namun rasa gelisahnya akan keadaan anaknya lebih besar dibandingankan apapun. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah memastikan bahwa keadaan Menma baik-baik saja.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lengan putih itu pun menggapai _handphone_ yang terus ia simpan didalam dekapannya. Hingga ketika jari-jari lentik itu akan menekan tombol _dial,_ sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang terus ia harapkan telah muncul.

 _Naruto's calling_

Klik

"Naru—"

'Ini saya Iruka, Sasuke-san.'

Suara berat khas pria dewasa memasuki pendengaran Sasuke, sebuah suara yang ia yakini pernah didengarnya entah dimana. Yang jelas ini bukanlah suara suaminya yang biasa ia dengar.

"Maaf, ini dengan siapa ? dimana pemilik nomor ini berada ?" Balas Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin, walapun ia menyadari nada panik dan cemas begitu kentara disetiap kata dalam ucapannya.

"Saya adalah kepala pelayan di keluarga Namikaze, Sasuke-san." Jawab suara disebrang sana pelan. "Dan saya hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada Sasuke-san untuk segera melakukan penerbangan ke Kyoto saat ini juga." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa ? Apa yang terjadi disana Iruka-san ?"

Nada panik kini sangat terdengar jelas, degub jantungnya kian memompa cepat ketika mendengar perkataan kepala pelayan Namikaze itu.

Cukup lama suara disebrang sana menutup suaranya, hingga yang ia rasa adalah kegelisahan yang kian bertambah. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi ia terus mengepalkan telapak tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih karena tertahannya aliran darah yang mengalir.

"Naruto-sama …

.

.

Mengalami kecelakaan.."

.

.

.

.

.

_oXoXo_oXoXo_

Ditengah sepinya lorong rumah sakit, bunyi tapak kaki yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menjadi suara yang mendominasi kala itu, seorang pria bersurai hitam yang menjadi sumber bunyi tersebut terlihat tengah gelisah dengan raut khawatir yang kentara.

Sesaat Sasuke mendarat di Kyoto, langsung saja ia begegas menuju rumah sakit yang telah diberitahukan oleh Iruka. Ia sungguh tak mengira suaminya akan mengalami kecelakaan. Dan yang hanya terpikirkan olehnya saat itu adalah ingin mengetahui keadaan Menma. Walaupun sedikitnya ia merasa lega karena Iruka sempat mengatakan bahwa keadaan Menma baik-baik saja.

Dari jarak pandang nya ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar rawat yang ia rasa milik Naruto.

"Iruka- _san_ kah ?"

Sosok pria paruh baya itu seketika menoleh, melihat kearah sumber suara yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ya, saya Iruka, Sasuke- _san_." Ucap kepala pelayan itu dengan sedikit membungkuk. Memberi sedikit hormat kepada 'istri' majikannya.

"Dimana Menma dan Boruto ?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Tuan muda Menma dan Boruto sedang tidur diruang khusus anak. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan karena seharian menangis. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar penuturan dari kepala pelayan Namikaze itu membuat Sasuke mengela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia bersyukur bahwa buah hatinya dalam keadaan baik.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto ? Bolehkan aku masuk untuk melihatnya ?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke- _san_. Silahkan …"

Pintu ruangan VVIP dengan nomor 59 itu dibuka pelan. Didalam ruangan khusus yang sepi itu Sasuke dapat melihat dihadapannya, Naruto tengah berbaring dengan alat-alat medis dihampir seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya bunyi alat pendeteksi jantunglah yang satu-satunya terdengar diruangan tersebut.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa keadaan suaminya akan separah ini. Dengan lilitan perban dan tubuh ringkih yang tak sadarkan diri membuat Sasuke menahan tangis seketika. Walaupun ia dan suaminya sedang dalam situasi yang buruk, rasa khwatir jelas akan muncul jika suami serta orang yang kini mulai ia cintai tengah dalam keadaan kritis.

Dielusnya pipi tirus sang suami, Sasuke pun membuka suaranya lirih.

"Cepatlah sadar, Naru.."

…

"Bukankah kau seharusnya merasa senang dengan keadaan anakku sekarang, Uchiha ?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara wanita mengudara dalam heningnya ruangan tersebut. Sebuah suara yang Sasuke kenal milik ibu mertuanya.

"I-Ibu…"

"Kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa aku tak pernah menganggapmu. Jadi behentilah memanggilku seakan-akan kau adalah menantuku." Ucap wanita itu dengan suara yang begitu tenang namun dingin disaat yang bersamaan.

Mendengar penuturan metuanya, rasa sesak dan sakit yang menggerogoti lagi-lagi muncul dan menjalar kembali ke ulu hatinya. Raut pilu yang terus bersarang diwajah Sasuke pun semakin menjadi ketika orang tua dari Naruto sekaligus mertuanya itu mengarahkan pandangan yang begitu menusuk.

"Keluarlah, ada sesuatu hal yang akan kusampaikan pada mu."

Wanita yang merupakan ibu dari suaminya itu pun membuka suaranya kembali. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sasuke gugup dan bingung sekaligus.

" _Ha'i_."

Dalam hati kecilnya ia terus memohon agar tidak terjadi lagi hal buruk dengan rumah tangganya.

.

.

.

.

_oXo_oXo_

.

"Ini .. ambilah."

Sebuah amplop tebal berwarna coklat tiba-tiba saja diarahkan kepada Sasuke. Dengan raut bingung ia pun menatap mertuanya tanda meminta penjelasan dengan keadaan ini.

"Ambil uang itu dan tinggalkan anakku sejauh mungkin." Ucap Kushina tenang dan balik menatap Sasuke yang tengah terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"A-Apa maksud I-Ibu.."

"Dari awal aku memang tak pernah setuju jika Naruto menikah denganmu hanya karena alasan ingin mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya. Dan setelah anakku mengungkap bahwa dirinya telah menikah dengan wanita lain dan memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Boruto, tentu saja aku sangat merasa senang." Jelas Kushina tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ucapannya begitu menyakitkan perasaan Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa selama 6 tahun ini, anakku tidak pernah mencintaimu ? lalu apalagi yang membuatmu mempertahankan rumah tanggamu Uchiha ?"

Meremas telapak tangannya kuat, Sasuke pun merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ia ingin mengelak, Namun kenyataan yang benar adanya lah membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sering ia pertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri. kenyataan yang begitu menghempaskan dirinya ketika ia memikirkan keadaan rumah tangganya yang diujung tanduk. Ia sudah tahu… bahwa tak ada harapan lagi untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Untuk itu, aku memberikan uang ini agar kau dan Menma bisa pergi sejauh mungkin. Tinggalkan lah anakku." Lanjut Kushina dengan tenang.

…

Hening sesaat sebelum Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya. Raut ragu yang sempat bersarang diwajahnya kini hilang tergantikan dengan pandangan yakin. Seolah-olah ia tak akan gentar dengan hanya perkataan mertuanya.

.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Sasuke menolak permintaan ibu metuanya. "Menma masih membutuhkan seorang ayah. Dan aku tidak boleh memikirkan perasaanku saja, walaupun aku tau Naruto tidak pernah mencintaiku." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, ini bukanlah sebuah permintaan, namun ini adalah perintah yang harus kau lakukan, Uchiha." Balas Kushina dengan suara yang keras. "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menerima dirimu."

Tatapan tajam semakin mengarah kepada Sasuke. Rasa kesal dan amarah yang disebabkan oleh penolakan pria didepannya membuat Kushina semakin membenci 'istri' dari anaknya tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, asalkan Menma bahagia bersama dengan ayah kandungnya, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ucapnya dengan senyum tulus yang meyertainya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Naruto menceraikanmu ? kau bisa saja akan terpisah dengan anakmu. _Ne_ Uchiha ?"

Ibu mertuanya kembali membuat pertanyaan yang memohok Sasuke, sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat sulit baginya untuk ia jawab.

"A-Aku.…"

"Sebelum kecelakaan ini terjadi, Naruto mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia berencana untuk menceraikanmu dan mengambil hak asuh Menma. Dan kau tau maksudku bukan ?"

Tangan yang terkepal kuat serta bibirnya yang terus ia gigit menandakan bahwa Sasuke tengah menahan emosinya. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibu dari suaminya itu membuat perasaannya goyah.

Ia cukup tahu… konsequensi yang harus ia ambil jika tetap mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka. Dan membayangkan bahwa ia akan dipisahkan dengan Menma membuat ia sesak sampai rasanya ia tak bisa bernafas.

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk pergi bersama anakmu sejauh mungkin sebelum Naruto sadar dan menceraikamu." Lanjut Kushina, merasa bahwa pria didepannya telah masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat risau, Kushina yakin bahwa Sasuke bersedia untuk pergi dari kehidupan anaknya.

"….."

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Jika kau memang tak ingin berpisah dari anakmu sendiri. Maka segeralah pergi sejauh mungkin." Ucap Kushina sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

…

Haruskah ia pergi ?

Tapi bagaimana jika Menma menanyakan keberadaan Naruto ?

Ia sangat tahu begitu sayangnya Menma terhadap Ayahnya. Dan ia tak ingin membuat anaknya merasa sedih jika harus kehilangan sosok seorang ayah.

Namun disisi lain dirinya juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Menma, harta berharganya yang ia punya. Sedetik pun rasanya ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Menma disisinya.

Hati dan pikirannya terus bergelut, memikirkan nasibnya yang terus terombang-ambing

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan, _Kami-sama_.'

.

.

.

.

_xxxx_

.

"Ngh.. Papa ?"

Suara khas seorang anak yang tengah terbangun dari tidur panjang membuat pria yang sedari tadi memandang anaknya pilu tersentak kaget.

"Ssstt.. tidurlah." Bisik sang pria pelan sambil membelai rambut hitam anaknya penuh kasih sayang. Mencoba menenangkan anaknya agar dapat kembali tidur.

"Kenapa Menma ada didalam Pesawat Pa ?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang masih terdengar mengantuk. " _Tou-san wa doko_ ?" lanjutnya pelan.

"Menma pasti masih mengantuk. Tidurlah, _Sunshine_."

Ucapan lembut mengalun indah dalam kesadaran anak kecil dipangkuannya. Merasa terbuai dengan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh papa-nya membuat ia jatuh kedalam indahnya mimpi yang menenangkan. Melupakan keberadaan papanya yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang berada ditempat lain, yang jauh dari tempat Tou- _san_ nya berada.

" _Shinpai nai_."

.

.

".…. Papa akan selalu bersama dengan Menma."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 _Shinpai nai =_ Jangan Khawatir.


	7. Chapter 7

Di awal bulan pertengahan musim dingin, Boruto pernah merengek kepada ibunya, ia terus bertanya dan meminta penjelasan kenapa ayah yang ia rindukan tak kunjung pulang. Diumurnya yang masih belia, tentu saja ia sudah dapat menyadari bahwa kehadiran ayahnya dirumah tidak seperti kehadiran ayah teman-temannya yang lain.

Ayahnya... hanya akan pulang tiga hari dalam seminggu dan jika ia atau _Kaa-san_ sedang sakit, Ayahnya baru akan tinggal seminggu penuh. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ayahnya belum juga terlihat oleh kedua mata biru Boruto. Padahal ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga.

Boruto kecil resah, seharusnya ia dapat memeluk hangat ayahnya sekarang. Boruto sangat merindukannya sampai ia tak mempedulikan bahwa Boroto kecil sudah menuggu didepan pagar rumahnya berjam-jam yang lalu dengan cuaca dingin menyelimuti.

Yang ia ingat, _Kaa-san_ nya pernah berkata bahwa ayahnya juga memiliki keluarga lain selain dirinya dan _Kaa-san_. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Boruto sedih.

Jika Ayahnya sedang bersama kelurga lain, lalu apa itu berarti Ayahnya tidak akan pulang lagi ? apa ayahnya juga tidak akan menyayanginya lagi... ?

Banyak sekali spekulasi yang terus meracuni pikiran Boruto kecil kala itu...

Boruto iri..

Ia tak ingin perhatian Ayahnya terbagi kepada orang lain.

Hingga suatu hari dimana rasa irinya sudah tak terbendung lagi, Boruto kecil memberontak kepada ibunya, hingga dia berlari keluar rumah tanpa melihat situasi dimana kala itu terdapat mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Dan yang Boruto kecil tahu bahwa ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat dimana _Kaa-san_ meninggal karena menyelamatkannya dari hantaman keras sebuah truk.

.

.

.

.

.

_X_X_

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Dan disebuah ruangan inap yang sepi itu terdapat sesosok kecil yang tengah meringkuk mendekap seorang pria disampingnya. Seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang yang kini memaksa untuk dapat bertemu dan tidur disamping ayahnya. Hampir enam jam sudah Boruto dalam posisi seperti itu, terus menunggu hingga ayahnya kembali sadar.

Disisi lain seorang wanita baya yang sedang duduk dan melihat interaksi Boruto yang sedaritadi terus mendekap anaknya membuat ia tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa melihat begitu sayangnya cucunya itu terhadap anaknya.

Jika ia mengetahui fakta tentang kehadiran Boruto lebih cepat. Mungkin sudah dari dulu ia menyingkirkan 'istri pria' anaknya itu. Karena yang pantas untuk menjadi pewaris setelah Naruto hanyalah Boruto seorang. Bukan anak yang lahir dari rahim seorang pria. Dan ia cukup puas mengetahui fakta bahwa Uchiha itu sudah pergi membawa anaknya sendiri. Yang ia perlu hanya memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak akan bisa mencari-cari keberadaan mereka.

..

"Boruto, ayo kita pulang. Ada Iruka yang akan menjaga ayahmu disini." Ucap lembut wanita itu. Mengelus lembut surai pirang cucu kesayangannya.

"TIDAK MAU." Balas Boruto dengan menyentak tangan Kushina kasar dari rambutnya. "Jangan sentuh rambutku selain _Tou-san_ !" lanjutnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto yang masih berbaring tenang tak sadarkan diri.

Merasa sedikt terkejut dengan tindakan Boruto yang kasar, Kushina mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan berasumsi bahwa Boruto masihlah menghawatirkan Ayahnya yang tak kunjung bangun. Dia pun kembali membuka suaranya untuk membujuk Boruto.

"Jika Boruto tetap disini, nanti _Tou-san_ tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Jadi sebaiknya kita pulang."

Seketika Boruto melepaskan dekapannya dari Naruto. Namun yang terjadi justru Boruto menatap dingin kearah Kushina dan memandang seolah-olah dirinya sebagai penggangu. "Pergi." Ucapnya pelan.

"AKU BILANG PERGI !"

Teriakan keras yang dilakukan oleh Boruto membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi tegang. Raut _shock_ Kushina begitu kentara lantaran sikap yang ditunjukan Boruto kepadanya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kelakuan Boruto bisa seburuk ini.

'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan anak ini ?' Pikirnya bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu pada nenekmu sendiri, Boruto !" Balasnya dengan oktaf yang lebih tinggi. "Cepat pulang atau nenek akan memaksamu dengan ke— "

"TOU-SAN !"

Ucapan yang dilontarkan Kushina terpotong karena tiba-tiba Boruto memanggil nama anaknya dan melihat secara inten kearah Naruto. Dalam pandangannya ia melihat tangan anaknya mulai bergerak dan sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata Naruto pun terbuka walaupun dengan pandangan yang masih terasa kosong.

Mengetahui anaknya telah sadar, segera saja ia menekan tombol yang berada diatas ranjang untuk memanggil dokter. Melupakan kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya dengan Boruto.

"Naruto .. kau mendengarnya ? ini _Kaa-san_. Syukurlah kau siuman."

"Hiks... _Tou-san_... Hiks.."

Suara tangis anak kecil tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Naruto yang setengah sadarpun kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok kecil putranya yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Boruto...".

Ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar lemah. " _Daijoubu_."

.

.

.

.

_oXo_

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya ?" Tanya Kushina dengan suara khawatir. Pandangannya pun ia alihkan kepada Naruto yang kini sudah sadar dari komanya selama 3 hari. Disisilain Boruto masih setia dengan berada disisi ayahnya dengan terus memeluk pinggang Naruto diatas ranjang.

"Anda tak perlu cemas Nyonya. Naruto-san sudah melewati masa kritis. Sekarang hanya tinggal memulihkan luka-luka pada tubuhnya saja." Balas sang dokter tenang.

"Ah.. Syukurlah."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Nyonya." Ucap dokter yang bername-tag Yakushi Kabuto itu.

" _Ha'i_ , terima kasih Kabuto-san."

Sang dokter itu pun melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih berada diruangan ini. perasaan lega kini menyelimuti Kushina. Ia sungguh bersyukur anaknya bisa sadar lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

"Nah, Boruto.. kau dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Dokter, jadi ayo lepas pelukanmu, dan biarkan _Tou-san_ beristirahat."

Kushina yang merasa keadaan sudah membaik, mencoba untuk membujuk Boruto kembali agar melepaskan dekapan erat yang telah berjam-jam ia lakukan pada Naruto. Memberikan bujukan agar cucunya itu tidak membuat keadaan anaknya memburuk. Jujur saja Kushina sudah cukup lelah hari ini, dan ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur nyenyak dikasurnya. Ditambah juga anaknya sudah siuman. Jadi tak ada lagi hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"..."

Boruto tetap diam. Tidak merespon ataupun menuruti bujukan Kushina. Bahkan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ayah. Hingga ringisan pelan meluncur dari bibir Naruto karena lukanya yang tidak sengaja tertekan oleh Boruto.

"Boruto !" Teriak Kushina yang sudah benar-benar habis kesabarannya.

"Sudahlah _Kaa-san_ , biarkan Boruto seperti ini. Mungkin dia ingin tidur bersamaku."

Sebuah suara dari pria yang kini tengah berbaring lemah itu mengintrupsi interaksi diantara Boruto dan ibunya. Mencoba memahami keadaan Boruto yang mungkin sedang menghawatirkannya. Dan jujur bagi Naruto hal ini sama sekali tidak menggangu. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa bahwa sikap Boruto begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Oh yah.. Dimana Menma sekarang _Kaa-san_ ?" Tanyanya yang kini teringat akan anak pertamanya. Dari pertama kali dirinya sadar, hanya Borutolah yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Sedikitnya ia merasa cemas dengan anak sulungnya itu, mengingat Menma jauh lebih cengeng dibandingkan Boruto.

...

"Jangan cemaskan anak itu lagi, Naruto. Menma sudah tidak berada disini." Ucap Kushina dengan wajah tenangnya. Tak mempedulikan raut anaknya yang kebingungan.

"Apa maksud _Kaa-san_ ?" Tanyanya memastikan sekali lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

.

.

"Sasuke sudah membawa Menma pergi jauh dari sisimu."

Wajah Naruto pun mengeras seketika. Emosinya tiba-tiba saja meluap diwajah pucatnya hingga menampakan raut yang penuh dengan amarah.

Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh ibunya.

Sasuke...

...telah menghianati dirinya dengan membawa kabur Menma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chap ini berisi sedikit tentang Boruto's side. Karena saya merasa harus menceritakan kenapa Boruto bisa mengidap Bipolar. Dan intinya semua ini karena trauma dan tentu saja karena Naruto juga **:v**


	8. Chapter 8

Sarapan pagi yang telah berlangsung cukup lama itu membuat keadaan ruang makan di kediaman Namikaze tersebut menjadi hening. Bahkan untuk ketiga orang yang kini tengah khidmat menyantap hidangan diatas meja.

Hingga ketika kegiatan tersebut telah selesai, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda. Seorang wanita yang kini telah resmi menyandang istri dari seorang Namikaze Naruto setahun yang lalu.

" _Anata_ ~ hari ini kau akan pulang jam berapa ?" Tanya Shion dengan wajah cerianya.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Naruto didepannya pelan. "Kenapa ?"

Melebarkan senyum, sang wanita itu pun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Hari iniOkaa-sanakan datang menemui kita. Jika memang pekerjaanmu tidak menumpuk, pulanglah lebih awal."

"Apa _Kaa-san_ datang bersama _Tou-san_?"

" _Ha'i_ , sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan mereka sampaikan."

"Hm, Akan ku usahakan." Balasnya acuh.

"Ayo Boruto, kita berangkat sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak melangkah.

" _M-Matte Anata_... " Ucap Shion cepat.

Gerakan Naruto yang akan segera melangkah pun terhenti seketika lantaran sang istri memanggilnya dengan suara yang terdengar gugup.

"Ada apalagi, Shion ?"

Hening sejenak, dengan ragu Shion pun membuka kembali suaranya.

"Apa kau yakin akan membawa Boruto kembali bersekolah ?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Mengingat Boruto telah mencelakai temannya. A-Aku takut hal itu terulang lagi. S-Sebaiknya kita bawa Boruto ke tempat dokter ke - "

 **GREB**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengarahkan tangan kekarnya kearah leher istrinya. Mencengkram rahangnya kuat hingga Shion kesulitan untuk membuka suara.

"Kh-

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk membawa Boruto kesana." Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat.

"Boruto baik-baik saja ! kau mengerti !?"

Tatapan suaminya menajam, yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah sosok Naruto yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Ia begitu takut... hingga tanpa sadar ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahannya.

" _H-Ha'i_..."

Setelah istrinya mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto pun melepaskan cengkramannya hingga membuat Shion jatuh terduduk karena merasa lemas dan takut secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto, ia melesat begitu saja bersama dengan Boruto menuju pintu keluar untuk segera pergi. Meninggalkan sosok istrinya yang terkejut bukan main atas perlakuan yang didapatkannya dari sang suami.

Dua tahun semenjak kepergian Sasuke dan Menma, kehidupan dan sikap Naruto menjadi berubah. Desakan orang tuanya yang menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali menikah demi perkembangan Boruto tak membuat sedikitpun perubahan dengan sikap temperamental Naruto yang semakin menjadi.

Dan selama ini pula yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah memaki-maki dengan kasar para anak buahnya yang tak kunjung menemukan Menma, sang anak pertama dengan pria dimasa lalunya. Bahkan Naruto selalu mengacuhkan istri barunya yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ibunya. Tak sedikitpun ia pernah bersikap lembut pada Shion.

Keadaan bertambah rumit ketika Naruto seakan menutup mata dengan kelainan yang terjadi pada Boruto. Menolak semua kebenaran seakan-akan anak bungsunya dalam keadaan baik. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kepergian Menma dan Sasuke begitu menguras tenaga dan kewarasannya.

Hingga detik ini pun ia sama sekali belum menemukan keberadaan anaknya yang telah dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Dan bagaimana pun dirinya akan terus mencari, mencari sampai ia menemukan putra sulungnya dan menuntut Sasuke akan apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

_oXo_

.

"Ada apa _Tou-san_ memanggil ku dan Shion ?"

"Hn. Duduklah.. _Tou-san_ ingin bicara denganmu."

Mendengar perintah Ayahnya, ia dan Shion pun duduk berhadapan dengan orangtuanya yang kini memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Naruto.. kalian sudah satu tahun menikah, kenapa belum juga memiliki anak ?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga tanpa melepas pandangannya sama sekali pada Naruto.

"Cepat atau lambat, Kita membutuhkan seorang pewaris dikeluarga ini." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin memberat.

"Ada Menma yang akan menjadi pewaris, _Tou-san_. Dia anak pertama ku.." Balasnya tenang tanpa sedikitpun merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Ayah serta ibunya.

"Menma sudah dibawa pergi Naruto ! Kenapa kau mengungkit anak itu lagi."

"Aku pasti akan Menemukannya."

"Naruto !"

"Seandainya pun aku tidak bisa menemukan Menma, masih ada Boruto yang akan menjadi pewaris. Lalu kenapa kalian menyuruhku untuk memiliki penerus lagi !"

"Jika kau ingin Boruto yang menjadi penerus, maka kirimkan Boruto ketempat seharusnya agar dia sembuh." Balas Kushina yang jelas tidak menerima keputusan dari Naruto.

Dulu memang ia sangat senang mengetahui keberadaan Boruto, dari pertama kali melihat anak itu dirinya yakin, Boruto lebih pantas untuk menjadi pewaris daripada anak aneh yang lahir dari rahim seorang pria.

Namun kenyataan yang baru-baru ini ia dapatkan tentang kelainan Boruto membuat ia tak punya rencana lagi selain menyuruh Shion mengandung sesegera mungkin.

Shion adalah wanita dari kalangan terhormat yang sengaja ia pilihkan untuk Naruto. Tentu saja ia yakin keturunannya juga akan mempunyai kualitas yang bagus.

Tidak seperti anak dari pria menjijikan itu ataupun wanita simpanan Naruto.

BRAKK

Suara kursi yang didorong keras oleh Naruto membuat orangtuanya ataupun Shion tersentak kaget. Tanpa mengatakan lebih jauh, kini Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan emosi yang membuncah.

" _Kaa-san_ belum selesai bicara Naruto ! kembali ketempat dudukmu !"

Menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto pun menolehkan pandanganya dan menatap orang-orang disebrang sana dingin.

"Jika kalian mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, maka bukan hanya Menma yang pergi, tapi aku dan Boruto juga akan pergi menginggalkan rumah ini." Ucapnya diikuti dengan suara pintu yang ditutup kencang.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, langsung saja membuat ketiga orang disana menegang seketika, tak menyangka dengan ancaman yang dilayangkan Naruto untuk membungkam perintah ibunya. Menghela nafas kasar, Kushina pun kembali berucap.

"Ini semua gara-gara Uchiha itu.." Gumamnya kesal.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan kedua orangtuanya, dirinya pun melangkah menuju kamar anak keduanya berada.

Membuka pelan pintu tersebut, Naruto mendekati ranjang yang terlihat anaknya sedang terlelap dengan tenang.

Kini tatapan mata Naruto menyendu seketika, bukanya ia tak menyadari kelainan yang ada pada diri Boruto. Bahkan semenjak kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Hinata pun, ia sudah menyadari bahwa sifat Boruto mulai berubah, ia mengenal anaknya.

Sejauh yang ia ingat, bahwa tak pernah sekalipun dulu Boruto menampakan wajah yang penuh dengan amarah, pun tak pernah juga ia melihat anaknya terlihat ketakutan ketika melihat darah disekitarnya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa buah hatinya dengan Hinata telah mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Bertahun-tahun ia menampik kenyataan tersebut. Menganggap bahwa anaknya akan segera sembuh dengan hanya mendapatkan kasih sayangnya. Tak sedikitpun ia berfikir akan membawa Boruto kerumah sakit khusus yang akan membuatnya semakin jauh dengan Boruto. Untuk semua alasan itu, emosinya selalu tersulut ketika orang-orang disekitarnya meminta untuk membawa Boruto pergi.

Karena ia tahu.. hal yang membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi adalah karena keinginan Boruto untuk bertemu dengannya.

Ia tak menampik bahwa dulu ia begitu egois dengan mempertahankan kedua rumah tangganya bersamaan.

Hingga yang tersisa kini ia telah kehilangan kedua..

Entah itu Hinata yang meninggal atau pun Sasuke yang menghianatinya dengan membawa Menma pergi, semua terasa menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

Ia bertekad, bagaimana pun caranya ia pasti akan menemukan Menma dan merebutnya kembali dari Sasuke.

Tidak akan ia biarkan Sasuke bertemu dengan Menma

Tidak lagi...

..

.

.

.

.

_x0x_

.

Disisi lain, disebuah rumah sakit yang berada dipedalaman Desa Hayakawa, terlihat seorang anak kecil tengah membawa setangkai bunga matahari dalam genggamannya. Senyum cerahnya tak lepas tatkala anak tersebut sudah berada didepan pintu bercat putih yang bertuliskan angka 59.

Membuka pintu tersebut pelan, sang anak pun sedikit berlari menuju ranjang yang terdapat sesosok pria dewasa yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya tenang. Selang infuse serta tabung oksigen pun ikut melengkapi keadaan pria tersebut.

"Papa... hari ini aku mendapatkan bunga Matahari di taman dekat sekolah.."

Ucapnya antusias.

"Papa pasti senang, Menma membawakan bunga kesukaan papa kesini.."

Langkah kaki kecilnya mendekati vas bunga yang terdapat disamping ranjang papanya. Tangan sang anak pun terjulur untuk mengambil bunga krisan merah yang sudah layu dan menggantikannya dengan bunga matahari yang ia bawa.

" _Kirei_..." Ucapnya pelan sambil memandangi bunga didepannya yang tertimpa cahaya Matahari melalui jendela ruangan tersebut.

 **CLEK**

Dari arah pintu kamar, tiba-tiba terdapat sesosok pria dengan setelan jas putihnya melangkah masuk.

"Ah.. Menma, kau sudah pulang rupanya.." ucap pria tersebut sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"Maaf paman tidak bisa menjemputmu, tadi ada operasi mendadak yang harus paman lakukan."

"Hu'um _Daijoubu_... Menma kan sudah besar, paman Katou tidak usah menjemput Menma lagi.." Balas sang anak dengan memalingkan wajahnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, pertanda kesal.

Namun detik berikutnya sang anak kembali menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap pria bernama Dan Katou itu.

"Ne, paman.. Kapan papa akan bangun ?"

Tersenyum lembut, Katou pun membuka suaranya kembali. "Jika Menma terus berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ dan jadi anak yang baik, Papa Menma pasti akan segera bangun."

"Menma selalu berdoa, bahkan Menma juga sudah jadi anak yang baik, tapi kenapa selama ini Papa tidak pernah bangun." Ucap Menma sedih.

Mata sebiru lautan itu pun berkaca-kaca, terlihat jelas bahwa anak didepannya tengah menahan tangis karena kesedihannya terhadap papanya yang masih berbaring dalam komanya.

Tak tega melihat kesedihan yang dialami Menma, Katou pun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Menma pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ disana? Jika perlu kita bawakan jimat keberuntungan untuk Papa Menma, Bagaimana ?" Tawar sang dokter mencoba untuk menghibur anak didepannya.

"Benarkah kita akan kesana ?"

"Tentu saja, Jam kerja paman sudah habis, jadi kita bisa pergi sekarang."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Katou pun menegakkan badannya dan menggandeng tangan kecil Menma erat.

"Ayo kita pergi..."

" Hu'um _Arigatou_ paman.."

"Syaratnya, Menma tidak boleh bersedih lagi, Oke ?"

" _Roger_..."

Balas Menma sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, Menma pun menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang Katou dengan senyum cerianya. Dan hal itu pun sukses membuat pria itu ikut tersenyum hangat.

"Anak pintar.." Ucapnya tulus.

Kini pandangan Katou tertuju pada sosok pria yang masih berbaring tenang diranjang tersebut. Walaupun ia meminta Menma untuk tidak bersedih, namun didalam hatinya ia juga ikut mengkhawatirkan pria yang kini telah memasuki ruang kosong hatinya.

..

'Cepatlah sadar, Sasuke...'

..

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Katakanlah saya kejam... Gak Papalah

Yang penting saya minta review-nya hehe..

Mungkin 2-3 chap lagi ending, entah itu happy or sad ending. Who knows..

Oia, jika yg blm tahu.. Dan Katou itu adalah pacar Tsunade waktu masih muda. Silahkan cari jika penasaran.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Disebuah tempat keramaian pusat kota, tepatnya didalam café dengan suasananya yang begitu nyaman, terdapat dua sosok pria yang kini tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Dua buah cangkir kopi yang telah setengah kandas itu menandakan bahwa cukup lama mereka berada di lokasi tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin Shika ?"

"Hm, Seperti dugaan mu, ada seseorang yang menyembunyikan identitas Sasuke. Itu sebabnya kita kesulitan melacak keberadaannya." Jawab lawan bicaranya santai.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui pelakunya ?"

Kembali sosok pria yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu bertanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu terkejut, namun dalam tatapan mata itu terselip sebuah kilat kesal bercampur penasaran karena sosok yang telah menyebakan ia kesulitan untuk menemukan putra sulungnya.

"Aku tak yakin... tapi pastinya dia mempunyai kekuasaan yang cukup besar."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Naruto pun terdiam. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya ini bahwa ada orang yang telah menghilangkan jejak Sasuke, maka kecurigaannya kian menguat.

Sudah dua tahun pria itu menghilang. Seharusnya dengan informan dan anak buah yang ia miliki tak sulit baginya untuk bisa menemukan Sasuke. Ditambah ia yakin bahwa Sasuke masihlah berada di wilayah Jepang mengingat semua bandara telah ia tanyai. Beruntung ia meminta bantuan sahabatnya yang merupakan seorang kepala divisi kepolisian dengan otak jeniusnya.

...

"Namikaze..." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Apa ?"

"Aku yakin Orang tuaku yang melakunya." Ucap Naruto lagi dengan suara yang bisa terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Sejak awal mereka memang tidak menyukai Sasuke. Tapi... aku tak menyangka jika orang tuaku juga tak menginginkan kehadiran Menma."

..

Selama ini ketika ia membawa Menma ke hadapan orangtuanya, tak pernah sekalipun ia menerima penolakan secara langsung oleh kedua orangtuanya. Namun dengan kenyataan yang didapatkannya ini, ia pun menyadari bahwa memang sikap mereka jauh lebih buruk daripada yang ia ketahui.

"Belum ada bukti untuk itu, tapi mungkin saja mereka yang melakukannya. Berhubung keluargamu cukup berpengaruh di Jepang."

"Aku ingin kau menyelidikinya lagi Shika." Ucap Naruto pelan. Raut kekesalan jelas terlihat pada wajah tampannya.

Jika terbukti benar semua adalah ulah keluarganya. Maka ia tak segan-segan untuk segera pergi dan meninggalkan status Namikaze-nya. Karena bagi Naruto, kedua anaknya adalah harta yang lebih berharga dari apapun. Bahkan untuk keluarganya sekalipun.

"Hn. Tak masalah.."

...

Keheningan berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Namun detik berikutnya intensi Shikamaru teralihkan kepada Naruto dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup serius.

"Naruto.." Panggilnya dengan nada yang terdengar cukup dalam.

Naruto yang sedang menyeruput sisa kopi miliknya pun lantas aja menyeritkan alisnya heran dengan panggilan Shikamaru yang berbeda dari biasanya. Meletakan cangir kopi miliknya ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang lawan bicara.

"Ya."

"Telat memang jika aku baru menanyakan hal ini, tapi aku cukup penasaran alasan kenapa Sasuke pergi dengan membawa Menma ?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya pada gerakan ataupun ekspresi yang dikelurkan oleh Naruto.

"Yang kutahu Sasuke adalah pria yang cukup baik. Dan rumah tangga kalian yang sudah berjalan 6 tahun lamanya tak mungkin membuat Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan suaminya yang saat itu tengah kritis."

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Sosok pria paru baya itu pun sedikit mendengus pelan. "Aku bahkan pernah mengancam akan menceraikan Sasuke dan memisahkannya dengan Menma." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang cukup tenang. "Kurasa tak ada lagi alasan untuknya membawa Menma pergi dan meninggalkanku." lanjutnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Tak lagi menatap Shikamaru yang terus memperhatikan.

...

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tatapan dingin Naruto berubah menjadi suram.

"Saat itu aku hanya terbawa emosi. Entalah, setiap kali ada yang menyebut Boruto mengalami ganguan kejiwaan, aku selalu hilang kendali." Lanjutnya diikuti dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Itu jelas adalah kesalahanmu." Balas Shikamaru menanggapi apa yang didengar dari sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu." Balasnya Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menemukan mereka. ?"

"Tentu saja membawa kembali Menma bersamaku."

"... Sasuke ? "

Naruto terdiam.

Cukup lama bagi dirinya untuk berpikir, hingga perkataan yang dikeluarkannya membuat Shikamaru bungkam seketika.

...

.

"Aku akan tetap menceraikannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_XoX_

.

Didalam ruangan besar yang terdapat sebuah satu satu _set_ tempat tidur _king size_ , lemari pakaian dan sebuah sofa panjang dengan meja kecil sebagai pelengkap membuat kesan didalam kamar tersebut menjadi sangat mewah. Nuansa _Western_ begitu kental terlihat, hingga jendela besar dan dinding yang terdapat corak-corak klasik itu pun begitu terlihat semakin menawan.

..

"Apa Naruto sudah pulang ?" Tanya Kushina yang kini tengah duduk diatas kasurnya yang besar.

"Belum nyonya. Akhir – akhir ini Naruto- _sama_ selalu pulang larut."

"Huh.. anak itu..." Ucap Kushina kesal.

Menghela nafas pelan, wanita dengan surai merah itu kini menyenderkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ kasur yang ia tiduri. Terlihat gurat lelah menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang masih terlihat awet muda diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala lima.

Semenjak kejadian dimana putra tunggalnya itu mengancam akan meninggalkan Namikaze, kondisi fisiknya pun kian menurun. Tekanan darahnya yang terlalu tinggi membuat ia seharian terus berbaring diatas kasur untuk beristirahat.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, setiap kali dirinya ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi anak tercintanya selalu saja berujung buruk.

Sebagai seorang ibu yang hanya mempunyai satu orang anak tentu saja ia menginginkan kebahagian bagi sang buah hati. Tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya, ia akan selalu mencoba yang terbaik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha itu ?" Tanyanya dengan suara dingin.

"Sasuke- _san_ masih belum sadarkan diri."

"Bukankah itu kesempatan yang bagus ? Kenapa kalian belum juga membawa anaknya pergi ! "

Suara bentakan keras terdengar oleh Iruka yang kini berdiri tegak tepat disamping Kushina. Merasa keadaan semakin memburuk segera saja dirinya menunduk hormat.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, kami masih mengusahakannya." Jawab sang kepala pelayan dengan membungkuk dalam. Raut wajah itu terlihat bahwa dirinya tengah merasa cemas akan keluhan sang majikan.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu semenjak aku menyuruhmu mencelakai pria Uchiha itu. Namun apa yang kudapat, bahkan anaknya sendiri begitu sulit untuk dilenyapkan."

"Sungguh maafkan saya. Bagaimanapun tuan muda Menma sekarang dalam pengawasan seorang pria yang bernama Dan Katou. Jadi cukup sulit bagi kami untuk mendekatinya."

"Aku ingin segera mungkin kau menyelesaikannya Iruka."

Ucap Kushina dengan ujaran kebencian yang begitu kentara dalam setiap perkataanya.

Cepat atau lambat anaknya pasti akan bisa menemukan pria Uchiha dan anaknya itu. Sebisa mungkin Kushina tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi walaupun dirinya harus menggunakan cara kotor sekalipun.

Karena bagi dirinya yang menjunjung tinggi harga dan martabat keluarga Namikaze yang selalu bersinar, sebuah butiran debu yang berpotensi sebagai perusak citra anaknya akan dengan mudah ia hempaskan.

...

" _Ha'i_.. Kushina- _sama_."

..

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, terdapat seseorang dibalik pintu kamar yang kini tengah mendengar perbincangan tersebut .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_x0x_

.

Sebuah mobil _Range Rover Sport_ berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Melewati beberapa mobil yang melintas pada waktu yang kian larut ini.

Didalam sebuah benda beroda empat itu, terlihat seorang pria yang tengah fokus menyetir. Akan tetapi jika dilihat lebih seksama pria yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto ini kini tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Termenung memikirkan percakapan dengan salah satu temannya yang bernama Shikamaru siang tadi.

.

.

 _ **Falshback**_

...

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ?"

"... Ya." Jawab Naruto serius.

Menghela nafas berat, Shikamaru yang dari tadi terus bertanya kepada temannya itu pun mulai terlihat lelah.

Walaupun ini bukan urusannya sama sekali. Namun setidaknya ia ingin sedikit mengurangi permasalahan temannya yang kian hari semakin terlihat kacau.

"Dilihat dari berbagai sisi pun, jelas kau yang salah Naruto." Ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dari nadanya. Mengesampingkan bahwa kemungkinan dirinya bertindak kurang sopan.

"Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan akan menceraikan Sasuke? " lanjut Shikamaru dengan sedikit nada kesal yang terselip.

Mata sipit miliknya ia arahkan pada sosok pirang didepannya. Terlihat wajah Naruto yang begitu kusut.

Dalam sekali lihat pun ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa temannya saat dibangku kuliah ini tengah bergemelut dengan pikirannya.

Keheningan lai-lagi melanda ...

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Naruto kembali berucap dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Karena aku sadar bahwa aku telah mencintainya..."

...

"Kau... Apa! " Tanya Shikamaru kaget.

"Kau tahu Shika, Cinta dan Benci itu sangat berbeda tipis. Bohong rasanya jika aku mengatakan bahwa selama 6 tahun ini aku tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun pada Sasuke."

Netra biru itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar dalam café tersebut. Memperhatikan keramaian manusia yang berlalu-lalang dipinggir jalan.

"Kupikir Sasuke tidak akan pergi semudah itu hanya karena ancamanku, Namun nyatanya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Menma bahkan ketika aku dalam kondisi yang tak berdaya." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Mungkin ada alasan dibalik kepergian Sasuke selain ancamanmu. Kau jangan berpikir gegabah."

"Entahlah Shika, Jika pun itu benar tejadi, sulit rasanya jika aku tetap mempertahankan rumah tanggaku."

...

"Ck, _Mendokusai na_..." Decakan pelan keluar dari bibir sang Nara. Melihat temannya yang semakin terlihat kacau ia pun merogoh saku jasnya dan meletakkan sebuah kertas putih tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Ini..."

Raut bingung kini tercetak jelas pada wajah Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah menemukan alamat tempat tinggal Sasuke." Ujarnya kembali dengan menunjukan wajah serius.

"Benarkah ?!"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya seksama.

"Tapi aku membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi untuk bisa menemukan orang yang menyembunyikan indentitas Sasuke."

"Hm, tak masalah Shika, yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Menma."

Senyum terus merekah menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Tak menyangka secepat ini temannya itu dapat menemukan keberadaan anaknya.

" _Arigatou_ Shika." Ucapnya dengan semangat.

...

"Naruto..."

"Ya.."

"Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan baik-baik keputasanmu itu."

...

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

Setelah berkemelut dengan pikirannya sepanjang perjalanan, kini Naruto pun tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah sampai dikediamannya. Menghela nafas lelah dirinya pun bergegas turun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya berada.

Pintu dibuka pelan, langkah kakinya semakin memasuki area kamar besar yang didominasi warna putih tersebut. Dalam netra birunya ia melihat istrinya masih duduk bersandar diatas sofa sambil membaca sebuah novel.

" _Anata,_ _Okaeri_." Ucap Shion setelah sadar bahwa suaminya sudah pulang dan berada didalam kamar. Meletakkan novelnya pada permukaan meja, ia pun melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Ingin aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi ?"

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Raut kecewa jelas terlintas pada wajah istrinya. Namun setelah itu dirinya kembali memasang senyum dan mengambil sebuah piyama untuk diberikan kepada Naruto.

..

Setelah mengganti baju kerjanya, Naruto pun kini merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan memejamkan mata. Disisi lain Shion yang melihat suaminya tengah berbaring, segera saja ia mematikan lampu dan menyusul Naruto untuk beristirahat. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu suaminya kembali berkata.

"Besok aku akan berangkat lebih awal, kau antar lah Boruto ke Sekolah." Ucap Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya tanpa menatap Shion sama sekali.

"Kau akan kemana _Anata_ ?"

"Bukan urusanmu, tidurlah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun membalikan badannya hingga kini punggung lebar itu membelakangi Shion. Tak memperdulikan tatapan kecewa sang istri.

...

Dalam gelapnya malam, Shion terus saja memandangi suaminya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Intensi matanya terlalu fokus pada pria yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama setahun ini.

Raut gelisah Nampak menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja kilasan pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja didengarnya antara mertua dan Iruka sang kepala pelayan kembali melintas. Sebuah pembicaraan yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ibu mertuanya dapat melakukan hal jahat semacam itu.

Kini pikirannya berkecambuk, rasa gelisah, takut dan keprihatinan menyelimuti hati Shion.

Sungguh .. dirinya kini tengah dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit.

Sejak pertama kali dirinya diperkenalkan dengan Naruto, ia menyadari bahwa suaminya itu memiliki masalah yang cukup rumit dengan mantan 'istrinya' itu.

Dan setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa perselisihan yang terjadi ini disebabkan oleh ibu dari suaminya sendiri membuat ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan kebenaran ini.

Namun disisi lain, ia juga takut...

Takut jika ia melakukannya maka Naruto akan pergi dari sisinya.

Kembali pada sosok pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_xOx_

.

Desa Hayakawa adalah sebuah desa yang terletak disebelah barat daya dari prefektur Yamanashi dan dikelilingi oleh pemandangan yang asri nan menyejukan. Sebuah desa dengan jarak tempuh yang cukup jauh dengan kota Tokyo sehingga sedikit menyulitkan bagi Naruto untuk menjajakinya.

Maka dari itu, sejak waktu menunjukan pukul Empat pagi dirinya sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata agar dirinya cepat sampai tujuan.

Terdengar cukup melelahkan memang, namun dirinya tidak bisa lagi menunggu hingga pagi menjelang lalu memesan sebuah pesawat yang akan menerbangkannya.

Dan keputusannya sangatlah tepat mengingat bahwa selama perjalanan, tak ada sedikit pun kendala yang menghadang.

Hingga kini sampailah ia didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan berinterior tradisional. Kesan budaya jepang yang kental terlihat sekali menghiasi rumah tersebut.

Sedikit menyeritkan alis mengetahui tempat inilah yang ditinggali oleh Sasuke dan anak sulungnya itu.

Kebingungannya pun semakin bertambah tatkala terdapat sebuah papan nama dengan tulisan "Katou" yang menempel tepat dibawah bel pintu utama.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan melihat alamat yang terdapat pada kertas dalam gengamannya, Naruto pun menekan tombol bel tersebut hingga terdengar suara cukup nyaring dari tombol kecil berwarna putih itu.

 **CLEK**

Pintu dibuka pelan.

Dari balik pintu berwarna coklat tersebut, kini terlihat sesosok pria dengan surai panjang memandang bingung kearahnya. Merasa bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal pria dengan surai pirang yang bertamu kerumahnya.

"Etoo.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Maaf menganggu, apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto langsung tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, menghiraukan kesopanan yang seharusnya ia lakukan pada pria asing pemilik rumah.

Keraguan terlihat dalam raut wajah Dan. Namun rasa tak asing dengan wajah sosok tamu didepannya, membuat ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Bolehkah saya tahu siapa anda ?" Tanyanya penasaran.

...

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto,...

... aku adalah suami dari Sasuke serta ayah kandung Menma."

Raut terkejut terlihat pada wajah pria yang bernama Dan Katou itu. Kini arah Pandangnya menatap lekat pada Naruto.

Memang benar pria dengan surai pirang ini begitu mirip dengan Menma. Tanda lahir dipipi itu, warna mata yang sama, serta garis wajah yang begitu mirip. Sekali lihat saja ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sosok didepannya adalah ayah kandung Menma.

..

"Paman ! siapa yang datang ? "

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah dalam terdengar suara anak kecil yang kini tengah berlari menuju pamannya berada.

Membuka pintu lebih lebar, Katou pun membuat celah hingga kini anak dengan surai hitam itu dapat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

..

"Menma..."

Manik biru anak kecil tersebut terarah ke depan.

Hingga detik berikutnya mata biru bagaikan lautan itu berkaca-kaca dan menumpahkan genangan air yang menuruni kedua pipi.

.

"Hiks..TOU-SAN !"

Dengan cepat badan mungil Menma menubruk pria didepannya. Memeluknya erat dan menangis sekencang mungkin.

"Hiks.. _Tou-san_.. Hiks.."

" _Daijobu_ Menma, _Tou-san_ disini.." Balas Naruto dengan mendekap anaknya semakin erat. Naruto begitu bahagia dapat bertemu lagi dengan anaknya kembali.

Senyum terus merekah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Menma melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap sang ayah dengan lelehan air mata yang semakin banyak.

"Hiks.. Papa... _Tou-san_...Hiks.." Ucap Menma terbata-bata.

"Ada apa Menma ?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut tak mengerti karena tangisan Menma yang semakin mengencang dan terus memanggil nama Sasuke.

"...Hiks.. Papa kecelakaan.."

Mata Naruto membola seketika.

"A-Apa."

"Hiks.. Papa tidak bangun.. Padahal sudah hampir satu tahun.. Hiks."

Pandangan Naruto ia arahkan kembali pada putra sulungnya. Membawanya sekali lagi pada dekapan hangatnya sambil mengelus sayang surai hitam Menma.

Informasi yang baru didapakannya dari sang anak membat Naruto sangat terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa pria yang dicarinya selama dua tahun ini tengah mengalami keadaan yang buruk.

Perasaannya seperti tercubit mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke yang tengah terbaring koma.

Akan tetapi perasaannya itu kini dihempaskan begitu saja disaat kilasan memori dimana ia sedang melawan masa kritisnya.

Saat dimana Sasuke meninggalkannya dan membawa pergi Menma jauh darinya.

...  
.

Ya, ia juga akan melakukannya ..  
.

.

Membawa Menma pergi seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dulu...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. chapter 10

sekedar info, jika ingin baca kelanjutannya di wattpad saja y..

sudah ada chapter 10nya.

next week mungkin bakal d up chapter 11

Akun Wattpad : Himeka21Chuu


	11. Chapter 11

Bagi pria ataupun wanita yang telah menjadi orang tua, keselamatan dan kebahagian seorang anak adalah sebuah harta terpenting didalam seluruh kehidupan mereka. Prioritas tak lagi penuh kepada pasangannya masing-masing, melainkan tercurah kepada sang buah hati. Tak peduli jika mereka harus memilih, maka setiap orang tua pasti akan lebih mementingkan anak tercintanya.

Pun itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Mereka adalah darah dagingnya..

Darah yang mengalir pun sama..

Dua sosok malaikat kecil yang ia miliki.

Dan demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua, Naruto berusaha untuk melindungi mereka. Tak peduli sebesar apapun halangannya, ia akan terus berupaya untuk dapat mempertahankan keduanya. Karena yang ia tahu bahwa hanya dengan dirinyalah anak-anaknya akan merasa aman.

Hanya itulah yang ia yakini sekarang.

...

Namun _naïf_ jika rasanya Naruto berpikir kebahagian kedua puteranya berada dalam gengamannya. Berpikir bahwasanya semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun hanya ada dirinya tanpa kehadiran sosok lain dalam hidup mereka.

Berpikir mungkin yang dibutuhkan oleh kedua buah hatinya hanyalah dirinya seorang.

Ya benar ..

Dirinya terlalu begitu _naïf_.

...

Dua hari setelah dirinya membawa Menma kembali, putera sulungnya itu tak banyak menanyakan kehadiran sang ibu, pun tak curiga ketika dirinya harus membohongi Menma dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka kembali bersama dengan Sasuke yang dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Walaupun nyatanya isteri prianya itu masih berbaring koma tepat di rumah sakit desa Hayakawa.

Namun semenjak lima hari terlewati, putera sulungnya itu selalu menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. Setiap waktu yang terlewati ketika ia bersama anaknya, Menma selalu saja tak henti-hentinya menangis merindukan Sasuke.

Tidak ingin makan ataupun berbicara sedikitpun.

Dan rasa sesak itu pun kini muncul didalam dadanya. Menggerogotinya tak kasat mata ketika identitasnya sebagai seorang ayah mulai diragukan.

...

.

.

" _Anata_... lagi-lagi Menma tidak menyentuh makananya sama sekali." Ucap Shion kepada suaminya yang baru pulang dari kantor. Gurat khawatir jelas terlihat pada wajah cantiknya itu.

"... Apa kau sudah membuatkannya ramen ?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja tiba dirumah setelah seharian lembur dari kantor. Nadanya tersirat bahwa ia sangat mencemaskan anaknya, Menma.

"Sudah.. tapi percuma saja.."

Helaan nafas berat keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto. Mengusap wajahnya pelan ia pun memberikan tas kerjanya kepada Shion untuk dibawa kedalam kamar mereka.

"Aku akan langsung menemui Menma."

" _Ha'i_.."

Kaki jenjang Naruto mulai melangkah menuju tangga dimana kamar anaknya berada. Perasaanya mulai resah, pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang keadaan anaknya membuat ia semakin kacau.

Jelas ini bukan yang diharapkannya.

Membuat putera sulungnya bersedih dan tidak mau makan sesuap pun bukanlah keinginannya.

.

 **CLEK**

 **.**

"Menma.. " Ucap Naruto pelan dengan membuka pintu kamar anaknya yang dalam kondisi gelap gulita. Netra birunya ia arahkan kepada sosok bertubuh mungil yang tengah meringkuk diatas besarnya kasur.

...

Melangkahkan kakinya pelan Naruto mulai beranjak mendekati sang anak dan duduk tepat disamping Menma.

"Menma kenapa belum makan hm ?" Tanya Naruto dengan mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

Menma yang menyadari kehadiran sang ayah yang kini berada disampingnya pun langsung saja memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

Bersamaan dengan isak tangis yang kini muncul menyertai Menma.

"Hiks.. _Tou-san_ ayo kita menemui papa..." Ucap Menma dengan suara parau.

"Papa akan merasa sedih jika sendirian.. hiks .." Lanjutnya dengan suara isak tangis yang semakin mengencang.

"..."

Disisi lain, Naruto pun hanya terdiam mendengar permintaan anaknya. Kini hatinya terasa tercubit dengan keadaan Menma yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Nanti kita akan menjenguk Papa, tapi Menma makan dulu ya ?"

"Tidak mau.. Menma ingin bertemu dengan Papa."

"Menma... Jika Menma tidak makan, maka _Tou-san_ juga sedih." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang anak.

...

"Kalau begitu _Tou-san_ juga tidak mau makan. Biar saja _Tou-san_ yang sakit..."

Tubuh mungil dalam pelukan Naruto menegang. Disusul dengan gelengan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Menma.

"Hiks.. tidak boleh.. _Tou-san_ jangan sakit."

" _Tou-san_ juga tidak mau sampai Menma jatuh sakit."

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Bukan hanya _Tou-san_ yang sedih jika Menma terus seperti ini." Ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukaannya dan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping.

"Lihatlah... Boruto juga khawatir jika kakaknya tercintanya tidak mau makan dan menutup diri dikamar seharian."

Kini pandangan Menma terarah pada sosok pirang yang sedang mengintip tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Dan Seketika itu pula netra biru milik Menma kembali berkaca-kaca, menyadari bahwa ayah dan adik yang disayanginya begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Hiks.. _Gommen Tou-san_.. Boruto."

"Asalkan Menma bersedia makan, _Tou-san_ dan Boruto akan sangat senang."

"... Hu'um."

Balas Menma dengan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah menghapus sisa air matanya yang berada dikedua pipi putihnya, kini Menma pun turun dari ranjang bersama dengan _Tou-san_ nya dan melangkah kedepan dimana keberadaan sang adik yang masih mengintip didepan pintu kamar.

"Maafkan _Nii-chan_ ya Boruto..."

Anggukan pelan dari adiknya membuat Menma tersenyum seketika. Walaupun Boruto tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti, tapi Menma yakin bahwa adik yang ia sayangi sangat mencemaskan kondisinya.

"Ayo kita makan ramen.."

Menggenggam tangan kecil Boruto, Menma pun menarik sang adik dan melangkah dengan berlari kecil menuju ruang makan.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi diantara Menma dan Boruto pun ikut tersenyum dengan hangatnya. Ia begitu meyakini jika Boruto terus bersama Menma, kelainan yang ada dalam diri anak bungsunya akan sedikit berkurang.

Walaupun ia juga harus terus mengawasi keaadan kedua anaknya agar Boruto tidak menyakiti Menma jika emosi tengah menyerangnya.

...

Drrt... Drrtt..

Getaran ponsel didalam sakunya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Merogoh benda persegi itu, Naruto pun melihat nama yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu langsung saja ia memencet tombol hijau pada _smartphone_ nya.

"Ya, Shikamaru, ada apa ?

'Naruto.. aku sudah mendapatkannya..' Ucap suara disebrang sana dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Benarkah ?"

..

'Dugaanmu tepat... Keluargamu lah yang telah menyembunyikan keberadaan Sasuke selama ini.'

...

'... lebih tepatnya ibumu yang melakukannya.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_0x0_

.

Didalam sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan beberapa alat medis yang menyertai, terdapat sesosok pria bersurai biru yang tengah duduk termenung memandang seorang pria berparas cantik. Tatapan lembut pria itu begitu intent memandangi setiap deru tarikan nafas Sasuke yang masih terbaring lemah.

Namun dihatinya kini dirundung perasaan yang tak nyaman. Kemelut dalam persoalan rumah tangga yang terjadi pada pria yang ia cintai tidak seharusnya ia campuri.

Akan tetapi, beberapa hari terlewati tanpa kehadiran sosok anak kecil bersurai hitam membuat perasaan bersalah mulai melingkupi hati kecilnya.

Seharusnya kala itu ia dapat menahan Menma disisinya. Tidak membiarkan ketika ayah kandung Menma membawa sang anak yang kini terpisah dengan ibunya sendiri.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji kepada Sasuke untuk selalu menjaga Menma. Tapi nyatanya status dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa terasa sangat menyulitkan ketika anak bersurai hitam itu lebih memilih ikut bersama dengan ayah kandungnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke.." Ucap sosok pria bernama Dan Katou itu pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Menma untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus pipi putih pucat itu lembut.

Netra biru miliknya pun ikut menyendu menatap sedih penderitaan yang telah dialami oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Cepatlah sadar Sasuke... rebut kembali Menma bersama mu. " Lanjutnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sasuke lembut.

...

 **CLEKK**

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka membuat pria bersurai panjang itu tersentak kaget. Langsung saja ia menarik diri, menjauhi wajah Sasuke dengan cepat.

" Ehm... "

"S-Sakura kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba."

"Sasuke itu pasien ku. Jelas setiap hari aku rutin mengeceknya." Jawab Sakura tenang. "Justru aku yang heran kenapa dokter bedah anak sepertimu terus-terusan berada disini, bermesraan pula." Lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda.

Seketika wajah yang biasanya menampilkan senyum hangat itu kini memerah sempurna. Terlihat dengan jelas raut kesal bercampur dengan malu memenuhi wajah Dan.

"Berhenti menggodaku Sakura."

"Haha.. jarang sekali aku melihatmu tersipu malu begitu. Rasanya menggelikan."

"Sakura!"

" _Gommen.. Gommen._ "

Dokter wanita yang bernama Sakura itupun menutup kedua bibirnya. Mencoba menahan gelak tawa yang terus ia tahan ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh dokter muda sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

"Lain kali kecuplah dibibir, jangan hanya dikeningnya."

"Saku— !"

" _Ha'i_.. _Ha'i_.. sekarang minggirlah. Biar aku periksa dulu kekasihmu ini." Tanpa rasa bersalah wanita bersurai _bubble gum_ itu pun memotong perkataan Dan. Mendorong pelan pria itu untuk menggantikan posisinya memeriksa Sasuke.

Disisi lain pria bersurai biru yang menjadi korban godaan itu pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Menerima segala kejahilan Sakura yang selalu diarahkan kepadannya sejak dulu.

...

"Dan."

"Ya.. "

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Menma akhir-akhir ini ? kemana anak itu ?" Tanya Sakura yang kini telah selesai memeriksa Sasuke dan menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"..."

Kebungkaman dirasakan oleh Sakura kala melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Dan. Raut sedih bercampur dengan rasa bersalah tercetak begitu jelas dalam netra hijau Sakura. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya setengah mati.

..

"Menma... Dia pergi bersama dengan ayah kandungnya."

"Eh ?! Kau serius ?" Tanya Sakura tak yakin. "Bagaimana bisa ? bukankah Menma sangat menyayangi Papanya ?"

Kini perhatian Sakura terarah pada sosok Dan yang masih menampilkan pandangan yang muram. Ia yakin pasti sesuatu telah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Entahlah Sakura. Yang aku tahu Menma mengatakan padaku bahwa ia ingin ikut bersama ayahnya ke Tokyo."

"Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja ?"

"A-Aku sedang berada diposisi membingungkan Sakura. Dan bagaimanapun juga aku tidak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk menahan Menma tetap disini. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan sangat sedih mengetahui hal ini setelah dia sadar nanti."

...

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja bibir merah itu kembali membuka suaranya dan memanggil sang dokter dengan nada tak yakin.

"Dan.." Ucap Sakura pelan. Dalam wajah cantiknya , jelas terlihat bahwa wanita itu tengah berpikir dengan raut yang begitu serius. Bahkan sesekali terlihat Sakura tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya pertanda ia tengah meragukan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"... Mungkinkah Sasuke dan suaminya belum bercerai ?"

...

".. Dan ?"

"Sasuke...  
.

"... ia memang belum bercerai." Ucap pria itu dengan suara yang nyaris tak didengar oleh Sakura jika saja ia tak memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"A-Apa ?" Tanya Sakura terkejut dengan jawabannya yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Disisi lain Dan Katou hanya membungkam bibirnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Melihat keterdiaman Dan, sebuah pemikiran yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh dirinya ikut melesat cepat.

"Jangan katakan kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal Dan ?" Lanjut Sakura yang mulai tersulut emosi setelah mengetahui fakta yang didapatkannya.

Sekali lagi kebisuan yang dilakukan oleh Dan, membuat Sakura benar - benar yakin bahwa dugaannya tidaklah salah.

"Astaga.. bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang yang masih memiliki suami, Dan ! ditambah lagi selama ini kau telah membiarkan Sasuke tinggal dirumah mu !"

"Sasuke memang belum bercerai, tapi rumah tangga dengan suaminya sedang renggang Sakura."

"Tapi tetap saja kau jadi terlibat masalah ini."

"Aku ... Tahu."

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja."

"..."

"Kau tahu, ikatan yang sudah terjalin dalam sebuah rumah tangga akan sangat sulit untuk digoyahkan. Walaupun pasangan mereka tidak merasa cocok satu sama lainnya, setiap orang tua pasti akan tetap bertahan demi buah hati mereka." Ucap Sakura sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang sosok yang terbaring diatas ranjang pasien.

"Dan aku yakin Sasuke juga akan bertindak seperti itu."

...

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti ruangan bercat putih itu. Hingga sebuah helaan napas pelan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakuralah yang menjadi pemecah kebisuan mereka.

"Aku cukup khawatir dengan perasaanmu yang semakin dalam pada Sasuke. Maka untuk itu... "

.

.

"... Berhentilah berharap."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura pun melangkah pergi kearah pintu keluar , meninggalkan seorang Dan Katou yang tengah bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Hingga dirinya tak menyadari ketika terdapat sebuah pergerakan pelan dari jari-jemari manis milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_x0x0x_

.

Naruto sangat mengetahui bahwa keluarganya sangatlah arogan. Terlalu menjungjung tinggi harga dan bartabat Namikaze hingga bahkan mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk tetap menjaga nama baik keluarga.

Dan akibat kesalahannya dimasa lalu, ia telah menorehkan noda bagi nama besar Namikaze. Ia tahu konsequensinya, maka dengan segala keyakinan yang ia miliki, Naruto pergi menjauh melepas nama besarnya dan hidup bersama dengan Sasuke yang tengah mengadung darah dagingnya.

Ia tidaklah seberengsek itu dengan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa keluarganya sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai keberadaan Sasuke sebagai pendampingnya kala itu.

Namun setelah satu tahun terlewati, orang tuanya tidak serta merta melepaskan dirinya dari jerat seorang penerus keluarga. Ia ingat dengan jelas ketika dulu ibunya berkata tidak akan mencampuri urusan rumah tangganya, asalkan dirinya bersedia kembali sebagai penerus Namikaze.

Tapi nyatanya, setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa ibunya telah menghalangi jalannya untuk menemukan Menma, membuat ia semakin yakin bahwa seharusnya dirinya memang meninggalkan nama Namikaze sejak dulu.

...

"Aku akan mencabut namaku dari keluarga ini." Ucap Naruto tegas.

Kini Naruto tengah berada dikediaman besar Namikaze, berhadapan langsung dengan ibunya yang sedang beristirat dikamar pribadinya.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Kushina yang saat itu sedang berisirahat setelah meminum obatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakana Naruto? "

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik _Kaa-san_."

Langsung saja Kushina segera menyibak selimutnya dan berdiri menghadap tepat pada kedua mata _sapphire_ anaknya.

"Kau jangan bicara seenaknya Naruto! " Ucap Kushina dengan nada tinggi didalamnya. Ia jelas sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak tunggalnya.

Kondisi nya masihlah belum stabil, ketika dirinya mendapatkan kabar bahwa anaknya telah menemukan Menma kembali, membuat penyakitnya semakin memburuk karena rencana yang dibuatnya tidaklah berjalan dengan semestinya.

Dan setelah semua yang ia lakukan kenapa anak tercintanya itu mengatakan hal yang membuat dirinya tak berkutik seketika.

...

" _Kaa-san_ , Apa kau akan merasa sedih jika aku meninggalkan _Kaa-san_ ?."

"Tentu saja ! Kau adalah puteraku satu-satunya. _Kaa-san_ sangat menyayangimu, Naruto." Balas Kushina sambil merengkuh kedua pipi anaknya.

"Kalau begitu rasanya sangat menyakitkan bukan jika kehilangan darah dagingnya sendiri ?" Tanya Naruto lagi kepada ibunya yang masih menatap dirinya.

"Dan itulah yang aku rasakan selama dua tahun ini _Kaa-san_." Lanjut Naruto dengan melepaskan rengkuhan tangan ibunya. Menatap wajah sang ibu dengan pandangan yang terluka.

Sedangkan Kushina yang sejak tadi mendengarkan perkataan anaknya hanya diam tak berkutik. Dirinya begitu tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas ucapan anaknya. Terlebih lagi tatapan terluka anaknya begitu membuat ia menyadari bahwa Naruto telah mengetahui perbuatannya yang menyembunyikan keberadaan Menma selama dua tahun ini.

"..."

"Begitu penting kah nama baik keluarga ini hingga _Kaa-san_ membuat aku hampir gila karena mencari keberadaan anakku sendiri ?"

"Mengertilah Naruto, _Kaa-san_ hanya menginginkan yang terbaik un— "

"Berpisah dengan Menma bukanlah hal yang terbaik bagiku _Kaa-san_." Dengan cepat Naruto memotong ucapan ibunya yang kini tengah membela diri.

"Maka dari itu keputusanku sudah bulat. Mulai hari ini aku bukanlah penerus keluarga Namikaze lagi." Lanjutnya dengan menatap sang ibu yakin.

"Naruto !"

Suara bentakan keras memenuhi ruangan kamar tersebut. Suasana yang awalnya tenang kini berubah menjadi penuh emosi.

"Apa kau tahu betapa malunya keluarga kita mengetahui fakta bahwa Menma lahir dari rahim seorang pria ! Hinaan akan terus berdatangan jika orang diluar sana mengetahuinya." Ucap Kushina penuh akan emosi kepada Naruto.

"Bayangkan betapa menjijikannya pria Uchiha dan anaknya itu karena hal tabu seperti ini !" Lanjut Kushina tanpa Sadar.

...

.

"Jika memang _Kaa-san_ berpikir seperti itu, maka keputusanku untuk keluar dari keluarga ini sangatlah tepat." Ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang serak menahan segala rasa kecewa yang ditahannya karena ucapan ibunya sendiri.

"Tidak .. Maksud _Kaa_ — "

"Aku pergi."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto pun membalikan badannya dan melangkah keluar menuju pintu kamar. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih diam terkejut dengan kebodohannya barusan.

Setelah sadar bahwa keberadaan anaknya sudah menghilang dari kamar ini. Kushina pun segera saja berlari mengejar sang anak agar Naruto tidak benar-benar meninggalkan keluarga ini.

Sungguh kasih sayangnya pada Naruto sangatlah besar. Dan kehilangan buah hatinya adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi seorang ibu.

Dengan susah payah dirinya meyakinkan suami beserta keluarganya untuk dapat membawa kembali Naruto menjadi penerus, memohon kepada para tetua agar mereka dapat memaafkan kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Naruto dulu.

Dan keadaan seperti ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

"Naruto.. Hiks, maafkan _Kaa-san_ .. Kembalilah .." Ucap Kushina dengan isak tangis yang menyertainya.

Disisi lain langkah Naruto kian melebar setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ibunya tengah berlari dan mengejar dirinya. Tak ingin hatinya goyah, ia pun meremas dadanya yang terasa menyesakan.

"Naruto Jangan pergi.. Hiks.."

Kushina semakin mempercepat lajunya ketika Naruto telah sampai diujung pintu utama rumah ini. Hingga akhirnya tangan Kushina pun menggapai lengan anaknya. Menggengamnya erat hingga kini langkah Naruto pun berhenti seketika.

"Naruto _Kaa-san_ mohon.. jangan tinggalkan keluarga ini. _Kaa-san_ sangat menyayangimu Naru. Kau adalah buah hati _Kaa-san_ satu-satunya.. Hiks."

"..."

..

"Bukan mereka yang menjijikan _Kaa-san_." Ucap Naruto pelan setelah keterdiamannya mendengarkan perkataan sang ibu.

"Justru diriku lah yang begitu menjijikan karena dengan brengseknya telah menghamili Sasuke yang seorang pria."

...

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto pun melepaskan tangan ibunya dan kembali melangkah keluar dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan dikedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BRAKK**

.

Pintu mobil ditutup keras. Hembusan nafas lelah pun menyelimuti keheningan malam yang terlihat sepi itu.

Setelah dirinya keluar meninggalkan ibunya didalam, Naruto pun memasuki mobilnya untuk segera kembali kekediamannya. Raut wajahnya yang kusut, begitu mencerminkan bahwa keadaan pria pirang itu jauh dari kata baik.

Naruto sama sekali tak menduga bahwa pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu akan menjadi seberat ini. Membawanya pada rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan ketika sosok seorang ibu yang begitu ia hormati telah menyimpan kebencian sedalam itu pada pasangan hidup dan anak kandungnya sendiri.

Ketika selama dua tahun ini ia begitu merasa tertekan dan kehilangan, ibunya dengan tega menyembunyikan keberadaan anaknya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Entah apapun alasan dibalik perlakuan ibunya, ia amat begitu kecewa terhadap orang yang telah membesarkan dirinya.

..

.

 _"Kalau begitu rasanya sangat menyakitkan bukan jika kehilangan darah dagingnya sendiri ?"_

 _.._

Dalam renungannya yang diam, tiba-tiba saja perkataan yang dilayangkan kepada ibunya tadi melintas begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Membawanya pada sebuah ingatan dimana ia kembali mengingat wajah sang isteri yang masih terbaring koma.

"Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Cengkraman tangannya pada stir mobil menguat. Ia baru saja menyadari sebuah kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya. Sebuah kesalahaan yang membuat seseorang disana akan juga merasakan perasaan sesak seperti dirinya saat ini.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja getar ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, menyentaknya dari perasaan dan pikirannya yang tengah melayang jauh.

.

"Shion ?" Tanyanya setelah ia menekan tombol hijau dalam panggilan itu.

"Naruto cepat pulanglah.." Ucap suara diseberang sana panik.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tak baik, Naruto pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan bertanya dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"Ada apa Shion ?!"

...

"Menma ..

.

.

"... Jatuh pingsan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Dan adalah seorang penerus tunggal dari keluarga Katou. Sebuah keluarga besar yang berada didalam desa terpencil, bernama Hayakawa.

Semua anggota dalam keluarga Katou merupakan seorang dokter yang handal. Entah itu semenjak para leluhur hingga penerus, keluarga ini selalu berisi dengan orang-orang yang berbakat dalam dunia medis. Bahkan rumah sakit satu-satunya yang berada didalam desa Hayakawa merupakan rumah sakit milik keluarga Katou.

Keluarga Katou terkenal akan keramahan dan sikap peduli yang begitu besar, tak heran jika semua warga desa disana begitu mengagumi dan menghormati keluarga tersebut, pun itulah yang ditunjukan oleh Dan Katou.

Seorang penerus keluarga yang terjebak akan cintanya pada seseorang yang telah berumah tangga.

..

Awal pertemuannya dengan sang pujaan adalah ketika dirinya tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria dengan anak kecil yang tengah terlelap dalam gendongan hangatnya. Membawa sebuah koper dan beberapa tas yang terlihat berat dimata Dan.

Pria raven itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, raut wajahnya yang berhias peluh dan merah akan teriknya matahari membuat Dan merasa iba dalam hatinya.

Dan sangat yakin ketika itu dia adalah seorang pendatang baru yang memang belum mengenal tempat ini. Karena yang ia tahu, desa ini sangatlah jarang dikunjungi turis karena tempatnya yang memang terpencil.

Dengan seulas senyum tulus, Dan menghampiri Pria raven itu. Mencoba memberikan bantuan yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan.  
..

" _Sumimasen_ , Adakah yang bisa saya bantu ? " tanyanya tiba-tiba dari arah samping tempat sang pria berdiri. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut sukses membuat sosok didepannya terkejut akan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Perkenalkan namaku Dan katou. Maaf sebelumnya datang tiba-tiba, tapi anda terlihat kebingungan, mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?" ucap Dan lagi dengan senyum teduhnya yang selalu melekat.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya pria bermata Onyx itu membuka suaranya. Bertanya dengan nada gugup yang terselip.

"... A-Apa anda warga sini ?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku mencari sebuah penginapan, tapi sulit sekali menemukannya didesa ini."

"Sayang sekali, disini memang tidak ada penginapan atau hal semacam itu." Nada sesal tersirat dalam ucapan Dan ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Terlihat berhati-hati ketika onyx itu sedikit redup setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Jarang sekali ada orang luar datang ke sini untuk tinggal. Jadi hal yang wajar ketika tidak ada penginapan didaerah sini." Jelas Dan kepada sosok didepannya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku akan mencarinya didesa lain." balas sang raven pelan dengan gurat kecewa menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya kini membungkuk sedikit tanda berterima kasih, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melangkah pelan menjauhi Dan.

" _Matte_.. "

Teriak Dan memanggil sang pria.

"Jika anda bersedia, anda bisa tinggal dirumah saya. Kebetulan disana masih ada kamar kosong. Kurasa akan sama sulitnya mendapatkan penginapan walaupun pergi kedesa seberang." Tawar Dan dengan tulus.

Ia melihat pria raven itu berpikir sejenak, raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan membuat Dan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pria dihadapannya.

Sungguh ia sangat penasaran kenapa pria asing ini datang ke desa Hayakawa yang jelas-jelas jauh dari pusat keramaian. Terlebih lagi pria ini tidak memiliki saudara ataupun kenalan disini.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Dan memastikan kembali setelah menunggu sejenak.

"Baiklah." Balas sang pria pelan dengan binar cerahnya karena merasa senang.

Menolehkan pandangannya kearah Dan. Sosok itu pun kembali berucap.

...

" _Arigato_ Katou- _san_."

Lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang terukir indah dalam retina mata Dan yang terpesona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat Lamunannya dimasa lalu buyar, Dan tersentak kaget ketika suara lembut terus saja memanggil namanya. Sebuah suara yang telah lama bungkam dan begitu ia rindukan.

Menolehkan kearah sosok yang memanggilnya, Dan pun kemudian tersenyum hangat, menyambut tatapan teduh dari mata segelap malam itu.

"Ya, Sasuke."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika melihat Dan yang sedaritadi terus saja berdiam diri.

"T-Tentu saja.. _Gomen_ , tadi aku hanya sedikit melamun."

...

"Dan, ini sudah lebih dari lima hari aku tidak melihat Menma, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya ?"

"Sampai kau benar-benar sembuh seperti sedia kala. Ingat, masih banyak _therapy_ yang harus dilakukan." Jelas Dan sambil menyelipkan sebuah bantal dan membantu Sasuke agar bisa bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang.

"..."

"Kau tahu bukan, anak kecil dilarang untuk masuk keruangan khusus ini." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sakura tempo hari yang lalu, Dan tiba-tiba saja menemukan keadaan Sasuke yang tengah membuka matanya. Diiringi dengan hembusan nafas yang pelan, pria yang dicintainya itu berucap lirih memanggil nama 'Menma.'

Hal itu sontak saja membuat dirinya luar biasa senang dengan keajaiban yang didapatkannya. Setelah hampir berbulan-bulan orang yang dicintainya mengalami koma, kini ia pun dapat kembali siuman. Walaupun hal itu harus dibayar dengan kelumpuhan yang dialami oleh Sasuke.

Akibat koma yang berkepanjangan, seluruh fungsi syaraf dan persendian Sasuke menjadi kaku sehingga dirinya sama sekali tidak dapat menggerakan anggota tubuhnya.

Dan karena hal itu juga dirinya tidak sanggup untuk berkata jujur kepada Sasuke tentang kembalinya Menma bersama ayah kandungnya.

Tak sanggup ketika ia harus kembali melihat luka dalam mata segelap malam itu.

Ia tahu betapa Menma sangat berarti untuk Sasuke. Namun dirinya harus tetap menunggu. ..

Menunggu sampai keadaan Sasuke kembali normal.

...

"Dan.." panggil Sasuke pelan ketika kehingan yang sempat melanda mereka.

"Ya."

..

"Jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Menma, Bolehkan kau membantuku untuk menghubunginya ?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata Onyx yang penuh harap itu kepada Dan. Gurat putus asa yang tercetak jelas dalam wajah Sasuke membuat hati Dan tercubit seketika.

Sungguh tatapan itu membuat perasaan bersalah kembali menghantuinya.

...

"Err.. i-itu... maaf Sasuke, tapi peraturan melarang membawa _handphone_ kedalam ruangan _therapy_ ini."

.

.

"... _Souka_." Balas Sasuke lirih.  
.

.

'Maafkan aku Sasuke.. maaf..'

Rapal Dan dalam hatinya, ketika melihat Onyx sosok pria yang dicintainya semakin meredup.

Tersirat akan rasa kecewa dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_x0x_

.

"Stres ringan ?"

..

"Ya, anak anda sepertinya sedang tertekan sehingga menyebabkan tubuhnya mengalami demam tinggi , Namikaze- _san_." Ucap seorang dokter berambut putih dengan kacamata besar yang membingkai kedua mata hitamnya itu.

Sorot mata Kabuto, sang dokter pribadi keluarga Namikaze itu terlihat begitu serius, menatap _intents_ keadaan Menma yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan deru nafas yang tidak teratur akibat suhu badannya yang terlampau tinggi.

"Sebaiknya jauhkan hal yang membuat anak anda tertekan, karena itu akan menggangu mental bahkan kondisi tubuhnya." Lanjut sang dokter sambil menuliskan sebuah resep obat untuk Menma.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari dokter pribadinya itu hanya terdiam tak berkutik.

Sedih , cemas, dan rasa sesal menyelimuti perasaannya saat ini.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akibat perbuatannya dengan memisahkan Menma dan Sasuke akan berefek sebesar ini. Padahal selama ini ia begitu yakin bahwa putera sulungnya akan tetap bahagia asalkan terus bersamanya.

Tapi kini ia mulai paham akan satu hal.

Bukan dirinya yang dibutuhkan oleh Menma.

Melainkan Sasuke.

Orang yang ia tinggalkan sendiri dalam keadaan koma.

..

Kepalan tangan kekar Naruto menguat, mencoba menyalurkan segala rasa yang terus bergejolak dalam hati kecilnya. Sungguh ia harus berbuat sesuatu untuk anaknya kali ini. Tak ingin membuat anak tercintanya kembali menderita.

..

"Anata.." Panggil Shion khawatir setelah melihat raut wajah suaminya yang terlihat kacau.

Setelah mendengar perkataan sang dokter, Shion terus saja gelisah. Tak bisa menebak samasekali apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh suaminya itu.

Jika bisa dirinya ingin sekali memeluk dan menenangkan suaminya. Memberikan support sebagai seorang istri yang baik.

Walaupun nyatanya kemungkinan itu akan sangat mustahil mengingat dirinya tidaklah berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto.

..

"..."

Keheningan terus saja menyelimuti. Hingga detik berikutnya Naruto pun kembali membuka suara.

"Shion, Persiapkan barang-barang Menma ...

.

.

"Aku akan membawa kembali Menma pada Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Ketika itu, hujan lebat tengah mengguyur desa Hayakawa. Suhu dingin yang menjalar hingga tulang sumsumnya membuat ia sedikit mengigil. Namun dirinya yang kini duduk di kursi roda sambil memandangi butiran air hujan melalui jendela tak mengubah posisinya sedikit pun.

Perasaan gundah selalu menyelimutinya akhir-akhir ini.

Dalam hening sepi kamar rawatnya, Sasuke merindu.

Rindu akan senyum hangat mataharinya, serta rindu akan celotehan riang yang selalu membuat suasana hatinya ceria.

Ia telah meninggalkan Menma selama berbulan-bulan karena komanya. Dan ketika dirinya terbangun pun ia tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengan buah hatinya.

Sungguh, bisa mendengar suara Menma pun Sasuke akan sangat bahagia.

Namun sayang, Dan selalu menolaknya dengan alasan medis.

Ditengah lamunannya yang panjang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara derit pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka. Ia hanya berdiam diri memandang keluar, tak menolehkan kepalanya karena merasa bahwa yang datang adalah Dan ataupun Sakura.

Namun ketika sebuah suara bariton memanggil namanya pelan, dirinya tersentak kaget.

Sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya..

Suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar kembali hampir dua tahun lamanya.

...

Ya, itu adalah suaminya..

Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto Fanfiction

"Papa"

Naruto x Sasuke

.

.

Naruto belongs to MK

.

.

_x_x_

Bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat begitu menggema didalam ruangan sepi miliknya.

Seluruh badannya menegang, suaranya pun tersendat ketika sosok suaminya benar-benar telah berada tetap dihadapannya.

"Lama tak bertemu..." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum serta sorot mata asing yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

...

.

.

"N-Naruto..."

Rasa cemas melingkupi perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Kedatangan suaminya jelas membuat pikiran-pikran negatif bermunculan dalam benaknya.

Ia tak menyangka pelariannya akan berakhir secepat ini.

Ingatannya pun kembali ketika ibu mertuanya mengatakan bahwa Naruto berencana akan memisahkan ia dan Menma.

Dan dengan kehadiran suaminya kini, Sungguh sangat membuat ia ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tak perlu setegang itu." Balas Naruto tenang ketika melihat ekspresi yang tertera jelas pada wajah Sasuke.

Shappire biru Naruto terus memandanginya. Terus seperti itu sampai dirinya ketakutan.

"Bagaimana k-kau bisa berada disini.." Tanya Sasuke sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi terus bergetar.

Rasanya ia belum siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan Naruto dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

.

.

"... Sudah 3 Minggu aku membawa Menma pergi."

...

"K-Kenapa kau menjauhkan Menma dengan ku.. Dimana Menma !?" Tanya Sasuke panik ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Gemetar pada tubuhnya kian menguat. Ketakutannya yang selama ini terus menghantuinya benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto telah membawa Menma dari sisinya.

...

Disisi lain Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang terus bergetar membuat dirinya merasa kembali bersalah. Ia tak menyangka reaksi Sasuke saat bertemu dengannya akan seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, Aku hanya membawa kembali Menma padamu.." ucap Naruto dengan menatap dalam kedua obsidian didepannya.

"A-Apa maksud mu.."

"Menma jatuh sakit setelah aku menjauhkannya dengan dirimu." lanjut Naruto pelan. "Dan aku tidak bisa lagi menahan egoku ketika, putra kandung ku sendiri dalam keadaan yang kurang baik."

"Katakan dimana Menma sekarang ?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong kursi roda nya dan mendekat kearah Naruto, meminta sebuah jawaban yang ia butuhkan untuk memastikan keadaan sang buah hati.

Ia benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang lalai menjaga Menma.

"..."

"Menma, bersama dokter Katou." Jawab Naruto pelan.

Raut lega tertera jelas pada wajah tampan Sasuke. Perasaannya kini mulai kembali tenang mengetahui keberadaan Menma yang sedang bersama Dan.

Setidaknya ia sedikit lebih lega karena Dan pasti akan merawat Menma dengan baik.

Namun tentu saja keberadaan suaminya saat ini tidak bisa menampik rasa khawatirnya akan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto nantinya.

Walaupun raut wajah dan tatapan mata _shappire_ yang terlihat putus asa membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa suaminya terlihat berbeda.

"Kau tahu... Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa yang Menma butuhkan hanyalah aku seorang. Tapi melihat bagaimana keadaannya saat berpisah dengan mu, aku mulai berpikir ternyata aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak kandung ku sendiri." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum sendu yang entah kenapa membuat hati Sasuke tergetar pelan.  
.

.

.

"Yang Menma butuhkan adalah kau, bukan aku.." lanjutnya lirih.

"..."

Dalam heningnya diam, Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan raut wajah suaminya yang terluka.

Ingin sekali ia mengatakan sesuatu hal pada Naruto. Namun lidahnya seakan kelu untuk mengucap satu kata pun.

Salah besar jika Naruto berpikir bahwa Menma tidak membutuhkan sosok pirang didepannya.

Sasuke tahu mungkin cinta Menma pada Naruto lebih besar dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Menma selalu mengagumi Naruto dari berbagai sisi, tidak pernah sekalipun buah hatinya merasa kesal atau benci ketika Naruto terus disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya hingga mengabaikan keberadaan Menma.

Bahkan masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika ia membawa Menma pergi jauh.

Hampir dua bulan lamanya Menma enggan berbicara padanya. Terus saja menangis meminta untuk kembali bersama ayahnya.

Dan karena hal itulah, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk meninggalkan Naruto, ketika sang ibu mertuanya juga telah mengancamnya.

Jika benar saat itu Naruto ingin memisahkannya dengan Menma, maka hal tersebut tidaklah sulit untuk mereka.

Karena yang ia takutkan adalah Menma yang akan memilih Naruto daripada dirinya.

..

"Kau merawat Menma dengan baik, Sasuke. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan berhati lembut." Lanjut Naruto dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Dan untuk itu aku titipkan Menma bersamamu."

Naruto kini melangkah pelan mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk tak jauh dengan jendela kamar diatas kursi rodanya. Hingga tiba saja sebuah map bersampul coklat diletakan oleh Naruto pada pangkuannya.

"A-Apa ini..."

.

.

.

"Surat perceraian kita." Ucap Naruto tenang sambil menatap dalam Sasuke yang kerkejut.

"Aku tau selama ini kau menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik untuk ku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengikat mu hanya karena rumah tangga yang didasari oleh kesalahan yang kita perbuat dimasa lalu. Aku tahu kau sangat terbebani karena hal itu."

..

"Dan mulai sekarang kau terbebas dariku, Sasuke.."

Ia menunduk dalam diam.

Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sesak mengetahui Naruto akan menceraikannya.

Bukan kah seharusnya ia merasa lega ? Bukan kah seharusnya ia senang karena dirinya mendapat hak asuh Menma ?

Tapi kenapa..

Kenapa tanpa disadarinya ia telah meneteskan air mata..

Menuruni kedua belahan pipinya yang juga memerah karena menahan sakit dalam hati.

Kini ia menyadari..

Ternyata benar bahwa dirinya memang masih mencintai Naruto.

Tak peduli sebanyak apapun Naruto mengabaikan atau pun menyakitinya. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa membenci suaminya sekalipun.

..

"Tolong jaga Menma untuk ku." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menyeka dengan lembut air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Katakan padanya walaupun kita berpisah, _Tou-san_ akan selalu mengunjungi Menma sesering mungkin."  
.

.

Tidak...

Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Naruto berkata tidak akan memisahkan dirinya dan Menma lagi.

Ia sudah berubah..

Dan impiannya pun selama ini hanyalah ingin mengukuhkan keluarga kecilnya.

Lalu.. Bisakah perceraian ini tidak terjadi ?

Bisakah jika ia terus bersama dengan Naruto..

Ia tidak ingin pula Menma benar-benar kehilangan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya.

"Naru, aku tidak ingin bercerai dengan mu.. yang Menma butuhkan bukan aku, tapi kita.." ucap Sasuke serak karena terus saja menahan tangisnya.

"Untuk itu kumohon, kita mulai kembali semua dari awal.. " lanjutnya sambil memegang erat kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang masih berada dalam kedua pipinya.

Mencoba meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak terbebani oleh ikatan rumah tangganya selama ini.

"Demi Menma." Lirih Sasuke pelan.

...

"S-Sasuke aku-

 **SREKK**

 **.**

 **.**

" _TOU-SAN_ "

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu kamar rawat Sasuke, muncul sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang yang langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan erat.

Disusul dengan seorang wanita muda yang cantik yang terlihat panik ketika melihat tindakan sang anak.

"B-Boruto, jangan mengganggu _Tou-san_ , ayo kita keluar sebentar _ne. "_ Ucap Shion yang kini tengah menarik sang anak dari pelukan eratnya pada pinggang Naruto.

Setelah ia berhasil memisahkan Boruto, ia pun membungkuk singkat pada Naruto yang menatap nya datar.

"Maafkan aku Naru.. aku akan segera membawa Boruto dari sini."

Namun ketika Shion dan Boruto telah ingin berbalik pergi, langkah nya langsung terhenti oleh ucapan suaminya.

"Tetap disini Shion."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto kini memandang dalam tepat kearah Sasuke. Menguatkan tekadnya, ia pun berucap pelan.

"Dia Shion..

.

.

.

.

"Istriku saat ini."

...

Onyx itu membola seketika. Raut wajah Sasuke pun menegang karena terkejut, kini satu-satunya hal yang ia rasakan hanya hatinya yang kembali hancur berkeping - keping melihat kenyataan didepannya.

Sasuke pun mengarahkan tangannya pada dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Sungguh ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

...

"Aku sudah menikah kembali 1 tahun yang lalu. Jadi untuk itu, maafkan aku Sasuke...  
.

.

Kita memang harus berpisah."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto pun berbalik pergi menuju kearah pintu keluar berada, menghampiri sang anak bungsu dan menggenggam tangan kecilnya itu erat.

Meninggalkan, Sasuke yang kini tengah menggigit bibirnya sendiri mencoba meredam Isak tanggis yang kembali muncul.

...

Ia sudah terlambat..

Bukan hanya rumah tangganya yang hancur.

Namun cintanya pada Naruto juga sudah tidak bisa ia gapai kembali.

"Maafkan Papa, Menma.. hiks.."

Lirih Sasuke yang tidak bisa mempertahankan keluarga kecilnya yang selalu ia impikan beserta sang buah hati.

.

.

.

" _Honto ni gomenasai_."

...

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki yang beriringan cepat melangkah keluar tak membuat pikiran Shion terganggu.

Dalam heningnya suasana yang tercipta diantara dirinya dan Naruto terus saja menghantui relung hatinya yang mengganjal.

Ketika Naruto mengajaknya untuk menemui Sasuke, Shion sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Naruto ingin menceraikannya dan kembali bersama Sasuke.

Namun pada kenyataan yang dilihatnya barusan membuat perasaan bersalah kembali menghantuinya.

Ia sungguh tak mengerti takdir apa yang dijalani suaminya dan Sasuke.

"Naru.. kenapa kau menceraikan Sasuke-san. B-bukankah.. kau masih mencintai Sasuke."

...

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku ?" Tanya Naruto tanpa membalas pandangan Shion. Ia hanya tetap berjalan lurus ke depan.

Dan hal tersebut mempersulit Shion untuk melihat raut wajah suaminya kini.

"Maaf.. aku hanya tidak menyangka kau benar-benar akan menceraikan Sasuke."

" ..."

"Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk membuat kalian saling mencintai..." Lanjut Shion dengan pandangan yang terlihat sendu.

.

"Tidak Shion, Sasuke hanyalah seorang pria berhati tulus yang pernah aku temui. Ia selalu menjalani hidupnya dengan lapang dada walaupun penuh dengan halangan."

...

"Dan itulah yang ia lakukan selama enam tahun hidup bersama ku..

.

.

.

"Ia tidak mencintai ku..

..

"... Tidak ketika dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan diriku dua tahun yang lalu.."

Sekilas, Shion melihat raut wajah yang ditujukan suaminya..

Dan ia meyakini bahwa wajah tampan itu juga menyimpan banyak luka yang terpendam.

Hal itu juga membuktikan bahwa sedikitpun dirinya tidak ada dalam hati suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Next, Will be the last chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

.

"Akh—"

 _"Sasuke, kenapa ?" tanya seorang pria pirang yang menghentikan pekerjaanya sejenak kearah sumber suara berasal. Raut khawatir jelas terlihat pada wajah tampannya itu._

 _"B-Bayinya menendang."_

 _Balas lirih pria disampingnya sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang membuncit._

 _"Benarkah ?"_

 _"Hm. Pegang ini."_

 _Tiba – tiba saja pria raven itu membawa kedua tangan kekar sang suami keatas perutnya dengan seulas senyum yang lembut menyertainya. Walaupun sedikit nyeri menyerangnya, namun kebahagiaan jelas sangat terlihat._

 _"B-Benar ! dia bergerak."_

 _"Kurasa dia menyukaimu. Bahkan tendangannya semakin menguat." Ucap Sasuke pelan, ketika satu tendangan lain kembali muncul dibawah telapak tangan Naruto._

 _Pandangannya pun ia arahkan tepat menghadap suaminya yang tengah mengelus_ _sang anak_ _didalam perutnya dengan senyum yang begitu tulus._

 _.._

 _"... Ya semoga saja." Ucapannya pelan._

.

.

.

Naruto Fanfiction

"Papa"

Naruto x Sasuke

.

Naruto belongs to M.K

.

.

.

.

x0x

Bunyi kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela membuat sepasang iris _sapphire_ itu membuka perlahan. Diikuti dengan sebuah lenguhan kecil beserta kedua tangan pria itu yang mencengram halus rambutnya karena efek sakit kepala yang luar biasa.

Ia ingat, semalam dirinya telah mabuk berat disebuah bar yang sering ia kunjungi dulu. Sebuah tempat ketika ia pertamakali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang dikenalkan oleh Hinata. Dan tempat yang sama pula ketika awal kesalahannya yang ia perbuat bersama Sasuke.

Hampir setiap malam dirinya mengunjungi tempat itu, entah itu hanya untuk mengenang masa lalu ataupun mabuk berat.

Perut Naruto bergejolak, hingga tiba-tiba saja ia pun memuntahkan cairan alkohol dengan jumlah yang banyak pada dinginnya lantai.

"Ugh~ Hoek.. "

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia mengambil air putih yang terletak di atas nakas kamarnya. Mengurangi rasa mualnya yang terus melanda.

Satu Minggu sudah setelah perceraiannya dengan Sasuke, perasaannya terus saja terasa mengganjal. Ia tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan ketika Sasuke menangis memohon untuk memulai kembali rumah tangganya dari awal.

Hampir saja dirinya goyah. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke masih ingin menjalani rumah tangga dengannya.

Namun keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke hidup bersamanya hanya karena rasa tanggung jawab.

Dalam hati ia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah benar.

..

Ya, ini jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

.

.

_x0x_

..

Kala itu Shion sedang menemani Boruto yang tengah berkutat dengan buku gambarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, akan tetapi tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kepulangan suaminya.

Shion sudah terbiasa, semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke kala itu, Naruto selalu saja pulang terlambat. Entah itu karena lembur ataupun mengunjungi Bar, ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Namun yang pasti keadaan suaminya selalu dalam keadaan kurang baik dengan bau _alcohol_ jika sudah tiba dirumah.

Ditengah lamunanya, sebuah bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, segera saja Shion membuka pintu rumah didepannya dengan berharap itu adalah suaminya yang telah pulang.

Namun alangkah terkejut dirinya ketika sosok ibu mertuanya yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

" _K-Kaa-san_."

Ucap Shion sedikit gugup, rasanya sudah cukup lama ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan ibu suaminya itu semenjak keluarnya Naruto dari keluarga Namikaze.

Dan ia tak menyangka ibunya akan berkunjung malam-malam seperti ini.

"Boleh _Kaa-san_ masuk ?"

"A-Ah ya tentu saja. Silahkan.."

Mereka berdua pun beranjak menuju ruang tamu berada. Duduk diatas sofa berwarna coklat yang terasa begitu lembut.

Kushina yang sudah mendudukan diri pun kini memandang sekitar ruangan tersebut seperti mencari seseorang.

"Dimana Naruto ?" Tanya Kushina yang masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar.

"Naruto.. belum pulang _Kaa-san_."  
Ucap Shion pelan.

Seketika ibu mertuanya menatap Shion tajam.

"Aku dengar semenjak dia memulangkan Menma, Anakku jadi sering pulang mabuk. Apa itu benar Shion ?"

Shion terdiam sesaat. Dengan ragu ia pun menjawab pertanyaan dari ibu mertuanya yang kini masih memandangnya menunggu ia membuka suaranya.

" _Ha'i Kaa-san_ _."_

Dalam pandangan Shion, ibu mertuanya kini tengah menghela nafas berat. Raut kesal jelas terlihat pada wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda.

"Anakku yang malang. Bahkan ketika dia sudah bercerai dengan pria Uchiha itu, dirinya tetap saja menderita."

"..."

"Shion bantulah _Kaa-san_ membujuk Naruto agar dia mau kembali menjadi penerus keluarga Namikaze." Ucapannya sambil memegang kedua tangan Shion yang sedang bertautan.

"Kau tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anakku satu-satunya. Dia yang berhak menjadi penerus keluarga." Lanjut Kushina memohon.

"... _Gomen Kaa-san._ Ini sudah menjadi keputusan Naruto. Aku pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Dengar Shion.. dekati Naruto sebisa mungkin hingga dia luluh.. bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu karena Naruto telah bercerai dengan pria Uchiha itu. _Kaa-san_ tau kau pasti bisa."

Shion hanya terdiam mendengar permintaan ibu mertuanya itu, ia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak mungkin baginya dapat meluluhkan hati Naruto yang bahkan dirinya sendiri pun sama sekali tidak berarti bagi suaminya.

..

"Shion.. bertahun-tahun Naruto hidup menderita bersama istri prianya. Selalu mendapatkan gunjingan bahkan hinaan dari orang lain tentang pernikahan anehnya. Dan bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan menikahinya, Uchiha itu malah meninggalkan anakku saat dirinya kritis." Ucap Kushina kembali meyakinkan Shion yang masih terus terdiam.

"Sungguh pria yang tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Disisi lain Shion yang mendengar perkataan ibu mertuanya pun langsung mengepalkan tangannya erat. Yang entah kenapa hatinya terasa tercubit karena ibu dari suaminya itu terus menyudutkan Sasuke.

Ia jelaslah tahu kebenarannya. Walaupun begitu ia berusaha tak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah yang dihadapi oleh ibu mertuanya. Namun jika terus seperti ini, maka Shion juga tak menjamin akan terus berdiam diri.

"Shion.. cobalah kau pikir, pria yang dapat mengandung itu sangatlah aneh dimata orang-orang.. apalagi Uchiha tersebut berasal dari panti asuhan yang tidak jelas asaln- "

"Cukup _Kaa-san_."

Tiba-tiba saja Shion memutuskan ucapan ibu mertuanya. Dengan pelupuk mata yang berkaca-kaca. Shion berucap lirih kepada wanita yang dihormatinya.

"Minta maaflah pada Sasuke- _san_... Hiks.. minta maaf sebelum semua terlambat.."

Tetes air mata Shion jatuh membasahi kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat diatas pangkuannya. Kepalanya terus ditundukkan kebawah hingga Surai pirang itu sedikit menghalangi raut wajahnya.

Perasaan Shion begitu kacau. Rasa bersalah dan sedih ketika mendengar perkataan ibu mertuanya tentang Sasuke membuat ia benar-benar iba. Tidak seharusnya ibu mertuanya ini menjelekan Sasuke setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga menghancurkan rumah tangga anaknya sendiri.

Meskipun dirinya belum mengenal dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi ia juga adalah seorang isteri, dan jika dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu, ia pun akan sangat terluka.

"Apa maksudmu Shion ! Kenapa _Kaa-san_ harus meminta maaf pada Uchiha itu..! Dia yang telah membuat Naruto keluar dari Namikaze."

"Aku telah mengetahui semuanya _Kaa-san._.. "

Kini Shion memandang ibu mertuanya dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu.

Shion merasa ini saatnya untuk dia bicara. Memberanikan diri mengungkapkan rahasia yang terus ia simpan. Ia menyayangi ibu mertuanya seperti dirinya menyayangi ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dan untuk itu Shion tak ingin ibu mertuanya lebih dalam terjerumus akan dosa yang kian membesar.

...

"... _Kaa-san_ lah yang telah menghasut Sasuke-san untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Menyembunyikan keberadaan Menma, dan ...

.

"... Mencelakai Sasuke-san hingga dirinya koma." Ucap Shiho lirih dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Tubuh Kushina menegang sempurna. Raut terkejut jelaslah terlihat pada wajahnya. Tak menyangka menantunya ini mengetahui semua rahasianya.

"S-Shion.. bicara apa kau ini.. _Kaa-san_ sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Maafkan aku _Kaa-san._.. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan _Kaa-san_ dan Iruka-san ketika dikamar. Aku tak menyangka _Kaa-san_ bisa berbuat sejahat itu.. hiks." Balas Shion masih terisak pelan.

"..."

"Selama ini aku hanya takut Naruto akan pergi dari sisiku jika aku mengatakan sebenarnya. Tapi melihat _Kaa-san_ yang terus menyalahkan dan mencelakai Sasuke .. aku.. a-aku tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi.. "

"... Tidak lagi, disaat suamiku juga hancur karena perpisahan yang dipaksakan ini."

Shion semakin menundukkan kepalanya, semakin terisak hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

"... A-Aku tidak ingin memiliki Naruto dengan cara seperti ini."

"Shion Kaa-

..

BRAKK !

Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya, mereka telah dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang didobrak keras oleh seseorang.

Kini dua meter tepat dihadapan mereka. Berdiri Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dingin pada sosok ibu dan istrinya yang masih terkejut.

"N-Naruto.." ucap Kushina gugup. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak nyaman merelungi hatinya ketika melihat tatapan anaknya saat ini.

"Apa benar _Kaa-san_ melakukan semua itu ?"

"T-Tidak Naru.. _Kaa-san_ tida-

"KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA !"

Naruto berteriak kencang kepada ibunya yang terus ketakutan. Wajah cantik itu terlihat jelas sangat pucat.  
Tak menyangka Naruto, anak kesayangannya telah mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Shion.

" _Anata_ tenanglah .. kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Diam Shion.. aku tidak ingin mendengar perkataan mu sedikitpun." Balas Naruto dingin.

Tatapan tajam kini mengarah pada ibunya. Namun detik berikutnya, netra biru Naruto memancarkan luka yang membuat hati Shion dan Kushina bergetar seketika.

...

"Keluar.."

lirih Naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin memandang kedua wanita didepannya sama sekali.

"Naru.. dengarkan _Kaa-san_."

Kushina berjalan mendekati sang anak. Mencoba meraih Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

Namun ketika Kushina telah menyentuh lengan anaknya. Naruto dengan cepat menangkis tangan ibunya dan melangkah meninggalkan sang ibu yang terkejut.

Naruto terus melangkah ke depan. Bahkan ketika Shion ingin membantu suaminya dengan melepaskan jas kerja dan membawa tasnya, Naruto justru melewatinya begitu saja.

Tak mengucap sepatah kata pun hingga rasa bersalah semakin bertambah dalam hati Shion.

Pun itulah yang terjadi pada Kushina yang masih termenung setelah ia melihat begitu banyak rasa sakit dan kecewa yang tergambar pada wajah putra tercintanya.

...

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Sampai kapan _Kaa-san_ akan menghancurkan rumah tangga ku _Kaa-san_.. Sampai kapan.. " lirih Naruto.

Hingga yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangisan pilu Kushina yang kini telah menyadari kesalahannya dengan membuat hidup anaknya sendiri hancur.

Ia benar-benar sudah menyakiti anak tercintanya.

"Hiks.. maafkan _Kaa-san_ Naru.. hiks.. maafkan _K-Kaa-san_."

..

.

_x0x_

.

.

.

.

Hampir 3 botol sudah Naruto menghabiskan minuman beralkohol tinggi itu dalam sepi ruang kerjanya di rumah.

Terus menerus memasukkan cairan berliquid bening itu hingga kerongkongannya semakin memanas.

Bahkan kesadaran sudah tidak lagi menjajaki dirinya efek dari dosis yang terlalu berlebihan.

Saharian ini Naruto terus mengurung diri bersama alkohol didalam ruangannya. Boruto pun belum sempat ia temui meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Perasaannya sungguh lah kacau, rasa bersalah, marah, sedih hingga penyesalan begitu mengadukan ulu hatinya.

Dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi semua ini. Apa yang telah dilakukan ibunya pada Sasuke sangatlah keterlaluan.

Rasa bersalahnya begitu besar karena kehidupan berat yang harus dijalani Sasuke ketika bersamanya, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa ibu kandungnya sendiri yang telah menyelakai Sasuke hingga koma.

..

Akan tetapi dari semua itu, dirinya lah yang paling brengsek karena telah meragukan kesetian dan perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemarahan karena Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya saat ia kritis.

Seharusnya ia sadar betapa Sasuke tulus menjalani ikatan rumah tangga mereka selama ini. Tak mungkin Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ya.. dia mengakui bahwa betapa bodoh dirinya kala itu.

Dan yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan yang semakin mendalam dihatinya.

..

CLEKK

Suara pintu yang dibuka pelan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sedikit ia menyiritkan alisnya karena merasa yakin dirinya telah mengunci pintu itu.

Dan yang dilihatnya pun adalah Shion yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Mendengus pelan, Naruto kembali menuang _Sherry_ kedalam gelas kaca dan meminumnya. Menghiraukan sang istri yang kini tengah menunjukkan raut yang sendu.

"N-Naruto bolehkah aku bicara sebentar.." ucap Shion dengan suara yang bergetar. Saat ini Shion sangat sedih melihat keadaan suaminya. Belum lagi Naruto yang enggan berbicara kepadanya sama sekali. Akan lebih baik bagi Shion mendapatkan kemarahan dari suaminya dari pada harus didiamkan seperti ini.

Sungguh hatinya merasa sakit atas semua ini.

Melihat Naruto masih yang masih terdiam, tak kuasa Shion pun meneteskan air matanya karena kembali merasakan perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Naruto.. Maafkan aku.. maaf aku karena telah menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dari mu.. hiks.. maaf."

Isak tanggis Shion mengencang. Namun disisi lain Naruto hanya diam memandang keluar jendela tanpa menolehkan sedikit pun wajahnya kearah Shion.

...

"A-Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu jika aku mengatakan kebenarannya.. hiks.. Naruto.. aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu untuk itu aku hanya terus diam."

Shion kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja dimana suaminya berada. Terus menipiskan jaraknya hingga kini Shion tepat menghadap Naruto.

"K-Kembalilah pada Sasuke-san.. bangun kembali rumah tangga mu dengan mereka. _Onegai_.." lirih Shion dihadapan suaminya.

Mendengar nama mantan istrinya disebut, Naruto pun sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shion berada.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, wanita pirang itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas putih diatas meja suaminya.

Naruto yang penasaran akan isi kertas tersebut pun langsung saja mengambil benda tersebut, hingga detik berikutnya Naruto pun membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat isi surat itu.

"Apa maksudmu ini Shion ?" Tanya Naruto menatap sang istri tajam.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya Naru... inilah konsekuensi yang harus aku terima karena telah menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dari mu...

Mengepalkan tangannya erat, Shion pun kembali berucap penuh keyakinan.

Menatap dalam iris biru yang begitu indah milik Naruto.

...U-Untuk itu aku ingin bercerai agar kau bisa kembali bersama dengan Sasuke-san."

Seketika raut kerkejut menghiasi wajah Naruto akan ucapan istrinya saat ini. Tak menyangka Shion akan melangkah sejauh ini hanya karena rasa bersalahnya.

Namun dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dirinya merasa lega karena kesempatan untuk mengembalikan rumah tangganya bersama Sasuke telah terbuka.

Meskipun ia tahu bahwa akan ada lagi seorang yang akan tersakiti jika ia kembali pada Sasuke.

Ya, Shion.

Walaupun istrinya itu telah menutupi kejahatan ibunya pada Sasuke, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak membenci Shion. Ia hanya kecewa dan merasa putus asa dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini pada Sasuke.

...

"Naruto.. bawalah mereka kembali kesini. Aku yakin Sasuke-san juga masih mencintai mu. Bahagiakan dia setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. " ucap Shion sambil menatap kedalam batu _Sapphire_ didepannya mencoba meyakinkan sosok didepannya.

..

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu ?"

"Aku bisa mati membawa rasa bersalah jika tidak melakukannya Naru.. sungguh aku benar-benar ingin melihat mu dan Sasuke-san bahagia." Balas Shion penuh dengan ketulusan.

"..."

Senyum kecil mengembang pada wajah tampan Naruto. Entah kenapa perkataan Shion barusan sedikit memberikannya sebuah harapan baru untuk dirinya dan Sasuke.

Benar yang dikatakan Shion.. mulai sekarang ia harus membahagiakan Sasuke. Menebus semua kesalahannya yang telah ia lakukan selama ini pada Sasuke.

Membangun keluarga kecilnya lagi bersama dengan kedua puteranya.

..

.

"Terima kasih Shion, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

..

.

.

.

_x0x_

Seorang pria bersurai biru memasuki sebuah ruangan yang merupakan kamar rawat Sasuke. Melangkah pelan, pria sekaligus dokter itu mendekati sosok raven yang tengah bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang. Selain itu terdapat juga seorang anak kecil yang terlihat tengah tertidur nyenyak diatas pangkuan Sasuke.

Melihat momen indah tersebut, Dan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Ia sangat bersyukur Sasuke dipertemukan dengan anak kandungnya kembali.

..

"Sepertinya Menma tidur dengan nyenyak." ucap Dan sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Hn. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena terus menangis." balas Sasuke pelan. Tangan putih itu pun bergerak dan mengelus Surai hitam Menma penuh kasih sayang.

Walaupun begitu senyum sendu tampak menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

Melihat keganjilan didepannya, dengan ragu Dan pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke akan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

..

"Apa kau memberitahu Menma tentang perceraian mu ?"

.

"...ya."

"Bukannya ini terlalu cepat ? Menma masihlah kecil untuk menerima keadaan orang tuanya."

"Aku tidak mungkin terus berbohong... Menma adalah anak yang kuat, dan mungkin lebih kuat dari diriku sendiri." lirih Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Melihat keadaan Sasuke didepannya, ingin sekali dirinya merengkuh sosok yang dicintainya itu kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan perlindungan dan rasa aman hingga Sasuke dapat menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Ia tidak ingin Sasuke hidup dalam bayang-bayang kepahitan rumah tangganya. Ia ingin ingin selalu mendampinginya hingga suatu saat pria raven didepannya akan melupakan mantan suaminya.

Dan entah dari mana, sebuah keyakinan muncul dalam hatinya. Walaupun Sasuke masihlah memiliki luka akan perceraiannya, tapi Dan yakin inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Memastikan bahwa hanya dialah yang akan melindungi Sasuke dan menghapus semua lukanya.

...

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah menatap gedung yang didominasi warna putih itu dengan penuh semangat.

Ia arahkan pandangannya kesamping, tepat dimana putera bungsunya berada.

Tersenyum hangat, pria itupun menggandeng tangan kecil sang anak dan melangkah pelan memasuki rumah sakit didepannya.

"Ayo, Boruto.. sebentar lagi kita bertemu dengan Menma _Nii-chan_."

"Hu'um."

Angguk Boruto singkat.

Selama perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Naruto tersenyum.

Ia sungguh berharap jika keluarga kecilnya akan kembali seperti dulu. Dalam hatinya ia terus berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

Membangun kepercayaan bahwa mereka berempat akan hidup bahagia.

Dan untuk itu ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.

Sebuah awal untuk mencintai keluarganya sepenuhnya.

...

"Sasuke...

... _Suki_."

Tepat ketika dirinya telah sampai didepan kamar rawat Sasuke. Naruto pun menghentikan gerak tangannya yang hendak memutar knop pintu.

Perkataan yang didengarnya barusan membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika.

Jelas ia mengetahui suara tersebut.

Seorang Dokter muda yang bernama Dan Katou. Yang juga seorang pemilik rumah tempat Sasuke dan Menma tinggal sebelumnya.

..

Perlahan Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dan bersandar pada pintu kamar rawat tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, _Suki_.." ulang suara didalam sana.

...

"A-Apa..."

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu, aku sudah menyadari perasaanku. Dan sejak itu, aku selalu menyimpan semuanya tak berani untuk ku ungkapkan."

"..."

"Setelah aku melihat apa yang kau lalui sampai saat ini. Aku sungguh tidak bisa terus berdiam diri. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi...

..

".. Sasuke, menikahlah denganku."

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Tak menyangka jika pria itu melamar Sasuke saat ini.

Tangan tan yang dari tadi terkulai itu ia arahkan pada dadanya. Sedikit meremasnya ketika sesak menyelimuti hatinya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini Sasuke sudah sendiri. Tidak terikat lagi dengan dirinya.

Dalam hati ia terus berharap bahwa Sasuke akan menolaknya. Memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk membangun kembali keluarga kecilnya.

Walaupun ia tahu dirinya sama sekali tidak berhak atas Sasuke setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya selama ini.

..

"D-Dan.. aku..."

"Sasuke, aku berjanji akan menjaga dirimu dan Menma. Untuk itu beri aku kesempatan untuk menghapus semua luka-luka mu.. aku mohon."

Hening beberapa saat. Entah itu Dan atau Naruto yang mendengarkan diluar sana menunggu keputusan yang akan dipilih oleh Sasuke.

Keduanya berharap. Masih terus berharap untuk bisa membahagiakan pria raven yang mereka cintai.

...

.

.

"Dan... Aku, Bersedia.. "

.

.

.

.

Dan detik itu pula sendu menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Dirinya terlambat..

Harapannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dan keluarga kecilnya telah buntu.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya pada Boruto. Melangkah pelan menjauhi kamar tersebut dengan tersenyum getir.

Mungkin ini adalah karma yang diperolehnya karena telah menyakiti Sasuke.

Sasuke berhak bahagia..

Dan itu bukan dengan bersamanya.

Ditengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja Boruto menarik lengannya. Menatap sang ayah inten dan berucap penuh tanya.

" _Tou-san_ ,... _Nii-chan_ dimana ?

"..."

Tak ia sadari, sebuah air mata menetes jatuh keatas lantai rumah sakit.

Dengan cepat dirinya berjongkok dan memeluk sang anak erat. Mencari kekuatan karena rasa sesak didalam hatinya saat ini.

"Maaf Boruto.. maafkan _Tou-san_."

Ia terlambat...  
.

.

Benar-benar terlambat untuk kembali pada Sasuke.

...

.

.

End

..

..

 _"Sasuke.. aku berjanji akan menjaga dirimu dan Menma. Untuk itu beri aku kesempatan untuk menghapus semua luka-luka mu.. aku mohon." ucap Dan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke erat._

 _Tatapan Dan penuh akan harapan. Membuktikan bahwa pria didepannya tidak lah main-main._

 _Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir sesaat untuk kembali meyakinkan hati kecilnya._

 _..._

 _"Dan... Aku, Bersedia..._

 _._

 _._

 _... Jika saja aku sudah tidak mencintai Naruto."_

 _"..."_

 _Kini Sasuke menatap pada kedua mata biru milik Dan. Mencoba memberikan sebuah jawaban yang pasti tanpa ingin melukai hati penyelamatnya._

"Maafkan aku Dan...

"Aku masih mencintai Naruto."


End file.
